O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Cont de Os Amuletos Irmãos.Draco e Gina agora têm um novo desafio,destruir Salazar Slytherin.Passam por muitas dificuldades como a recente obsessão de Harry por Gina e a aceitação dos Weasleys quanto ao namoro do casal.Ação,aventura e romance!
1. Férias

**O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin**

Sinopse: Draco e Gina agora têm um novo desafio, destruir Salazar Slytherin. Passam por muitas dificuldades como a obsessão de Harry por Gina e a aceitação dos Weasleys quanto ao namoro do casal. Continuação de "Os Amuletos Irmãos".

Nota da Tradutora: Tradução da fic de MochaButerfly "The Return of Salazar Slytherin" A fanfic é melhor do que a primeira, se quiser lê-la originalmente em inglês, ou conhecer mais obras da autora, podem visitar a página dela aqui no 

Nota da Autora:Bem, aqui está o capítulo um de O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin_ (The Return of Salazar Slytherin)_, seqüência de Os Amuletos Irmãos _(The Brother Amulets)_. Espero que vocês gostem...

_**Capítulo Um - Férias**_

-Obrigada por vir comigo. - Gina Weasley disse. -Eu não achava certo dizer adeus a você no castelo.

Draco Malfoy sorriu ironicamente e olhou em volta. Estavam perto do Expresso de Hogwarts e a plataforma estava lotada de estudantes que iriam para casa para as duas semanas de férias em comemoração a derrota de Lord Voldemort.

-Então você quis que eu viesse e me despedisse de você em frente de todos?

Gina mordeu o lábio e olhou pela plataforma.

-Por ali. - ela disse apontando em direção aos banheiros. -Nós podemos nos despedir ali, ninguém nos veria.

Draco permitiu que ela o levasse. Eles estavam se encontrando secretamente nos últimos dias, não queriam que a escola toda soubesse do seu relacionamento. Ele secretamente acreditava que não poderiam manter em segredo por muito mais tempo. As novidades corriam rápido em Hogwarts, se vissem um sinal dos dois juntos todos logo saberiam.

Tinha sido uma idéia de Gina, que não deixassem que os outros soubessem dos sentimentos de um pelo outro. O irmão dela, Rony, já sabia, mas ela não se entusiasmava com a idéia de toda família saber.

-Não antes que eu esteja pronta para contar a eles. - ela prometeu.

Eles encontraram um espaço na parede que os escondia das outras pessoas, mas era um tanto pequeno. O que não era uma coisa ruim, Draco adorava ficar perto de Gina.

-Me diga de novo porque você não pode vir para casa comigo. - Gina disse assim que eles estavam escondidos, deslizando os braços envolta do pescoço de Draco.

-Porque não. - Draco pretendia soar irritado. A única razão de ele estar irritado era porque queria beijá-la pelo maior tempo possível, e não conversar.

Ele sabia que não se veriam por duas semanas e não tinha certeza se estaria disposto a não tê-la no mesmo prédio que ele, nem vê-la todo dia. E não saber quando poderiam estar juntos de novo e quando os lábios dela estariam de volta nos seus, onde eles pertenciam.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto.

-Minha mãe quer que eu vá para casa. - ele disse em seu tom mais gentil. -Te disse um milhão de vezes.

Os olhos castanho-escuros de Gina entristeceram.

-Eu quero mesmo que você venha comigo. - ela sussurrou.

-Não estou tão certo. - Draco disse ceticamente, rindo com ironia. -Você não é a única que não quer contar a sua família sobre nós? Como você acha que eles vão aceitar a idéia de eu ir para casa com você?

-Não me importo com isso agora mesmo. - Gina respondeu, encostando o rosto em seu pescoço, ele amava quando ela fazia isso. -Sei que posso estar parecendo uma imbecil, mas não sei como vou viver sem você nas próximas semanas.

-Deus, Gina. Estamos juntos a apenas três dias. - Draco disse, exasperado.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

-Eu sei. - respondeu suavemente. -Vou sentir saudades.

Ele não podia dizer o quanto sentiria falta dela também. Em vez disso, ele empurrou os volumosos cabelos vermelhos dela para trás e levantou o queixo dela para que sua boca pudesse tocá-la.

Beijar Gina era sempre como da primeira vez. Uma torrente de emoções sempre corria por ele. Às vezes sentia-se assustado por seus sentimentos, nunca tinha se importado com ninguém mais, a não ser sua mãe. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que se alguma coisa acontecesse a Gina, se ela fosse de alguma maneira tirada dele, ele absolutamente acabaria.

Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, Draco a teria beijado mais se ela não se afastasse.

-Vou perder o trem. - ela disse, um pouco sem ar.

Ele não respondeu, apenas saiu do caminho para que ela passasse. Então a seguiu até a plataforma, que estava quase limpa já que muitos tinham entrado no trem vermelho.

-Então, sua mãe vem te buscar amanhã? - Gina confirmou. Ela parou e virou-se para ele antes de ir.

Draco concordou com um aceno.

-Me escreva assim que chegar em casa. - Gina disse e direcionou a cabeça um pouco para frente como se quisesse beijá-lo novamente, mas percebeu que alguém poderia estar vendo e a direcionou para trás novamente. Ela o lançou um último, triste, lindo sorriso, que Draco amava tanto e virou-se para entrar no trem.

Draco deu um passo para trás do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ficou na plataforma até que ele fosse embora. Assim que ele desapareceu com a distância, não pode evitar sentir-se vazio por dentro, sabendo que estar separado de Gina era a razão.

Gina não quis sentar-se no vagão com seu irmão, Rony, e seus dois melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. Rony e Hermione tinham finalmente descoberto o amor que tinham um pelo outro e estavam absorvidos um com o outro nos últimos dias, não percebendo ninguém a sua volta. E Harry... Bem, Gina não sentia-se mais confortável perto dele.

Ela tinha feito o Feitiço da Vida nele e depois disso ele estava obcecado nela.

Sentou-se com suas _amigas_, Melanie, Rachel, Sarah e Laura. Mesmo que agora sentia-se fora de lugar perto dela, percebeu que elas eram a melhor escolha de companhia no momento.

Elas obviamente não queriam que Gina sentasse com elas, primeiro ficaram caladas. Gina tentou não dar atenção e olhou para fora da janela, mantendo os olhos grudados em Draco. Poderia ser pela distância, mas ela podia jurar que ele parecia quase triste.

"Draco nunca fica triste". - Gina pensou, voltando ao seu lugar. "E se ele estivesse, preferiria morrer a mostrar em sua face".

Essa era uma coisa que preocupava Gina. O jeito como ele nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos. Ela não podia evitar fazê-lo saber de seus sentimentos, às vezes, depois, sentia-se como uma idiota dizendo tanto enquanto ele apenas ficava ali, parecendo desconfortável. Tentava dizer a si mesma que essa era a maneira de Draco Malfoy: reservado. Algumas vezes ela ficava maravilhada que ele pelo menos se preocupasse com ela.

Todavia, os últimos dias tinham sido os melhores de sua vida. Parecia que Draco era a única pessoa que ela podia depender. Ela não precisava se pendurar mais em Hermione como quando ela era a única pessoa com quem sentia-se confortável. Agora, sentia-se estranha e insegura entre todos, exceto nas vezes que estava com Draco. Mesmo quando ela fazia de si uma boba perto dele, apenas ficava triste, não realmente desconfortável.

No caminho, Gina tentava procurar voltar para casa. Eles estavam na escola há apenas duas semanas e meia e ela tinha perdido a maioria dos dias por estar _ausente_, mas, por alguma razão, ela sentia-se relaxada por saber que não precisaria se preocupar com nada nos próximos quatorze dias.

Gina dormiu na maioria da viagem para a estação de King's Cross. Quando eles chegaram, seus pais estavam esperando por ela na plataforma.

Rony tinha convidado Hermione e Harry para ficar com eles na Toca. Já que nenhum de seus irmãos estava em casa, eles ficariam em outros quartos. Mas Gina não gostava da idéia de acordar e encontrar com Harry na mesa da cozinha toda manhã.

O problema era que Gina, de repente não gostava mais de Harry só porque ele tinha um grande sentimento por ela. Era o exato oposto. Ela tinha medo de que perdesse todo o controle perto dele, ainda gostava dele, no fundo, muito, mesmo que gostasse mais de Draco. E a parte sua que ainda amava Harry, dentro de si, estava aliviada e quase feliz que Harry agora não conseguia parar de pensar nela, ela tinha finalmente conseguido o que desejava desde que tinha dez anos.

Quando eles chegaram à Toca Gina encontrou Fred e Jorge, seus dois irmãos gêmeos mais velhos, na cozinha. Ficou surpresa que eles estivessem em casa agora que eles eram mais velhos o suficiente para viver por conta própria raramente voltavam para casa.

O que era mais impressionante é que estavam cozinhando.

-Mãe, você realmente confia neles para fazer nossa comida? - Rony perguntou.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo. - Fred exclamou, o colocando para o lado com sua varinha. -Nós nos tornamos excelentes chefes!

-Eles não são maus. - a senhora Weasley abrandou.

-De qualquer maneira você não devia estar nos enchendo. - Jorge disse a Rony enquanto todos menos o senhor e a senhora Weasley sentavam nos seus lugares à mesa. -Nós devíamos estar _te enchendo_. Dezessete anos e sua _primeira_ namorada!

Gina riu tampando a boca enquanto via as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas. Hermione sorriu envergonhada.

-Já é o suficiente. - senhor Weasley disse antes de desaparecer subindo as escadas.

-Nós nem _começamos_. - Fred lamentou. -Como pode ser o suficiente?

A senhora Weasley, percebendo como Hermione se contorcia em seu lugar, rapidamente mudou o assunto.

-O que você estão preparando para o jantar? - perguntou suavemente.

-É surpresa! - Fred disse com uma risada.

Gina emburrou, eles provavelmente tinham colocado um feitiço que transformava a pessoa que comia em um peixe dourado. Essa era a idéia de surpresa de Fred e Jorge.

Mas ela se divertia ao estar novamente com sua família, quase aliviada que seus dois irmãos estivessem em casa, eles tiravam Draco de sua mente.

Durante o jantar, no qual ninguém tinha de repente ficado com barbatanas, Fred e Jorge começaram a caçoar Rony novamente.

-Desse jeito você provavelmente se casará até os quarenta. - Jorge disse inesperadamente.

-A maioria das pessoas começam a namorar quando têm quartorze. - Fred adicionou.

-Isso não é verdade. - Molly disse friamente. -Eu não estava permitida a namorar até que tivesse vinte.

Os gêmeos bufaram olhando o purê de batatas.

-Precisamos continuar com o assunto sobre namoro? - Rony suspirou.

-No seu caso, mãe, funcionou muito bem. - Fred disse para sua mãe sorrindo. -Você produziu quatro filhos perfeitos e maravilhosos. Mais que a metade!

-Imagino que vocês sejam dois desses quatro. - Gina disse sombriamente.

-Funcionou _muito_ bem. - a senhora Weasley corrigiu.

-Gui e Carlinhos são os outros dois. - Jorge anunciou.

-Rony e Percy são os rejeitados. - Fred adicionou.

-E eu? - Gina perguntou.

-Bem, você é a infeliz irmãzinha.

-Muito obrigada!

-Todavia, Rony, o que tentávamos dizer é que... bem, estamos simplesmente _orgulhosos_ de você. - Fred o disse.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Pensávamos que você morreria de velho antes de namorar qualquer pessoa.

Hermione parecia que não desejava nada mais do que pular da mesa e sair correndo. Harry tentava não rir por detrás de seu guardanapo. Após Rony lançar um olhar irritado a ele, disse alto:

-Não sou o _único_ aqui num primeiro namoro.

-Harry já saiu com alguém antes. - Fred disse simplesmente.

Gina olhou duramente para Rony, mas ele nem pareceu notá-la. Ele estava tão irritado que deixou escapar:

-Estou falando da Gina, seu idiota.

Todos os olhos viraram-se para ela. Ela queria se esconder embaixo da mesa. "_Muito obrigada, Rony_." - pensou furiosa.

-Gina tem uma namorada também? - Jorge engasgou.

-Gina, há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? - a senhora Weasley respondeu feliz, radiantemente. -E com quem? Você deveria convidá-lo para o feriado.

-Nossa pequena Gina está crescendo. - Fred suou o nariz e tirou uma lágrima falsa do rosto.

-Sim, Gi, quem é o rapaz de sorte? - o senhor Weasley perguntou.

Gina sabia que estavam brilhantemente vermelha. Rony estava olhando para seu prato, percebendo o erro que cometeu. Hermione continuava assustada, e após um momento pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Harry olhava para seu garfo como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que ele já tivesse visto.

-Hum... - Gina começou. -Eu... na verdade, vocês não o conhecem...

-Ah! - Rony disse alto e voltou a olhar para o prato depois que Gina lhe deu um olhar de morte.

-Nós ainda queremos saber o nome dele. - o senhor Weasley disse calmamente.

"Não, vocês não querem" - ela pensou, mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Você odeia os Malfoys, todos nessa mesa, a exceção de mim."

Ela deveria dizer a eles? Não poderia mentir... isso seria estupidez. E havia prometido a Draco que deixaria sua família saber sobre seu relacionamento. Mas, e se eles desaprovassem? Teriam que aprender a viver com isso. Era a vida dela, e não deles.

Ainda assim, sua garganta pareceu bem apertada quando ela disse baixo e rapidamente:

-Draco Malfoy.

Fred riu rapidamente.

-Estou ouvindo coisas. - Jorge disse. -Eu simplesmente pensei que você havia dito Draco Malfoy.

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Seus pais a olhavam com uma cara de choque e confusão, suas bocas levemente abertas. Eles tinham a ouvido claro e alto.

Hermione voltou ao seu lugar, percebendo a tensão no ar lançou um olhar simpático à Gina, obviamente percebendo o que havia acontecido, mas parecendo aliviada pelo fato de não ser mais ela o foco de atenção.

-Bem, - a senhora Weasley disse finalmente, cortando sua carne um pouco violentamente. -não era ele que estava com você em Nova York?

-Sim. - Gina murmurou.

-Espera um segundo. - Jorge disse. -Eu perdi algo? Ela disse mesmo Malfoy?

-Ela tinha que estar brincando. - Fred disse abatido.

Jorge forçou uma risada. -Muito boa, Gina! Realmente, quem é ele?

Gina suspirou e se levantou tão rápido que as costas da cadeira balançaram para trás. Ela deixou a cozinha sem uma palavra e correu para cima, para o seu quarto, levando consigo sua varinha e fechando sua porta com um feitiço de trancamento para que ninguém pudesse entrar.

Era bom estar de volta em seu quarto, por mais pequeno que ele fosse. Havia espaço apenas para sua cama dupla, sua coleção de ursinhos de pelúcia num canto, sua escrivaninha, guarda-roupa e a penteadeira com as maquiagens que ela nunca usava. Ela se sentou na cadeira e colocou a cabeça sobre os braços apoiados na mesa.

"Bem, há um bom sinal. Eles não explodiram e começaram a gritar como eu pensei que fariam." - pensou.

Antes que terminasse seus pensamentos ouviu um grande barulho escada abaixo. Seu quarto ficava exatamente sobre a sala, ao lado da cozinha, e ela pôde ouvir seu pai gritando. Não podia ouvir as palavras claramente, mas pegou: _Malfoy - Gina - juntos - minha garotinha - por que você deixou que isso acontecesse, Rony?_

Ela quase riu. Como se fosse toda a culpa de Rony por ela estar com Draco.

Gina se levantou e começou a andar. Por que ela estava com Draco? Antes, nos últimos anos, ele sempre esteve com uma garota diferente, ao que parece, a cada semana. Mesmo assim ele sempre parecia disposto a voltar para Pansy Parkinson, a garota mais feia que Gina já viu em sua vida. Era óbvio que ele não gostava dela. O ponto era, que Draco nunca tinha ficado com uma garota por mais de duas semanas. O que faria Gina pensar que era diferente?

Bem, primeiramente, pelo modo que ele a beijou. O jeito que os lábios dele ficavam nos dela fazia parecer que estaria protegida para sempre.

"Mas ele poderia beijar qualquer uma daquele jeito." - ela pensou, seu coração doendo só de pensar em Draco beijando outra pessoa.

E eles estavam juntos sem nenhuma interrupção. Ele tentou salvar sua vida algumas vezes. Ele não faz isso com qualquer garota, não é?

Gina se recusou a pensar que Draco estava apenas a usando como havia feito com as outras namoradas. Ela não estava certa como passou a se preocupar tanto com ele. O modo como ele agia quando estava com ela... tão frio e distante... ela não devia se sentir do modo que estava sentindo. Deveria estar temendo que ele acabasse tudo em um bilhete, mas, por alguma razão, não tinha medo disso.

"Se ele terminasse comigo, pelo menos faria isso pessoalmente." - pensou, mas não queria que isso acontecesse.

O detalhe era que Gina algumas vezes pegava relances de emoções nos olhos cinzentos de Draco. Às vezes ela o pegava olhando para ela com um olhar pensativo e um pequeno sorriso. Mas ele sempre o transformava num sorriso irônico e dizia: _Tem uma mancha de tinha no seu queixo_, ou _Eu acho que você está começando a ter uma verruga no seu nariz_.

E quando eles se separavam depois de um beijo, ela se sentia tão confortável e leve quando ele olhava para ela. Ele sempre parecia um pouco maravilhado depois, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela fosse realmente ela, que ela era sua.

Infelizmente, esses momentos raramente duravam muito e ocorriam com freqüência.

"Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso." - ela pensou, olhando pela janela para o sol se pondo no céu. "Está me deprimindo. E está me fazendo lembrar que não verei Draco por duas semanas."

Ela se decidiu a escrever para ele uma carta contando sobre ter dito a seus pais. Embaixo ainda podia ouvir seu pai e mãe gritando sobre o seu namoro com Draco. Tentando ignorar, começou a escrever.

**Continua...**

Nota da Autora:Está começando um pouco devagar, eu sei. Mais ação com Draco e Gina em breve. Eu vou tentar fazer essa história um pouco mais... bem, picante, para ser honesta. E não será com quem vocês pensam ;)


	2. Pedras Misteriosas

**O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin**

_**Capítulo Dois - Pedras Misteriosas**_

N.A.: Nada a dizer, mesmo. Aqui está o capítulo dois de O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin.

Lá estava uma carta de Gina, esperando por Draco, quando ele chegou em casa no dia seguinte. Pessoalmente, ele estava meio lisonjeado que ela não tivesse esperado nem mesmo vinte e quatro horas para mandar sua coruja. Mas ele pegou-a de seu mordomo e tentou parecer irritado. Ele nem sabia porque, mas sentia que precisava agir despreocupadamente sobre Gina, até quando ela não estava por perto. Até em frente a seu mordomo, Marcus, que nunca havia dito uma palavra desde antes que Draco tivesse nascido. Ele não diria a ninguém se Draco demonstrasse seus sentimentos por Gina. Marcus não contaria a sua mãe se Draco de repente tirasse suas roupas e fizesse uma dança exótica na mesa da sala de jantar.

Ele pegou a carta da Gina e foi até o seu quarto, fechando a porta. Sem nem tirar a sua capa ele sentou-se em sua cama e desenrolou o pergaminho.

Querido Draco,

Eu fiz. Disse aos meus pais sobre nós. Eu realmente não tive escolha, Rony me abriu o caminho. De qualquer modo, eles vão me bombardear enquanto escrevo isso. Eles me forçarão a ficar presa, me proibir de ver você ou algo assim. Mas Harry tem uma capa de invisibilidade e tenho certeza que poderei usá-la quando quiser. Significa que eu poderia sair escondida e te encontrar em algum lugar. Nós conseguimos enganar todos em Hogwarts. Por que eu não poderia enganar minha família também?

Eu deveria me sentir mal por enganar meus pais, mas realmente, não sinto. Eles estão sendo estúpidos. Eles nem realmente te conhecem, conhecem o seu pai. Seu pai está em Azkaban e não vai nos incomodar tão cedo. Talvez se eles passarem algum tempo com você, poderão te conhecer e ver que você não é como ele (não importa o que você diga).

Draco sorriu com ironia. Ele não estava certo de que os Weasleys concordariam em conhecê-lo e ter uma pequena sessão de "o conhecendo melhor". A família é noventa e cinco por cento masculina, Gina é a mais nova e única garota, obviamente todos seriam protetores com ela, não acreditariam que um Malfoy é bom o suficiente para ela. Se eles se conhecessem, Draco poderia sair com o rosto desfigurado, algo que ele na verdade não quer.

Eu sei que te vi essa manhã, mas não consigo parar de pensar em você. Vão ser duas semanas longas. Não tenha muita diversão sem mim.

Amor,

Gina

Draco colocou o pergaminho em sua mesa. Ninguém nunca tinha assinado uma carta para ele com "amor" antes. Nem quando sua mãe o mandava doces na escola, ela sempre colocava uma pequena assinatura e então _Mamãe_.

Fazia um dia que ele tinha visto Gina, e a verdade era, que ele estava começando a sentir saudades também. Não importa o quanto ela pensasse, não importa o quão indiferente ele tentasse agir, ele realmente queria vê-la logo. Não em duas semanas. Isso seria muito tempo.

Mas se ele chegasse na casa Weasley, os irmãos ou os pais dela o amaldiçoariam para fora. Seria como se ele fizesse um pedido de morte, batendo na porta da frente e perguntando: Gina está em casa?

Draco estava cansado. Na noite anterior ele não tinha dormido por estar sozinho no dormitório da Sonserina, sendo o único aluno ali. Já que Pirraça não tinha ninguém para importunar, ele decidiu que seria interessante pegar potes da cozinha e batê-los como pratos no dormitório, bem perto dos ouvidos de Draco, a cada meia hora.

Ele tirou sua capa e deitou na cama e sem se cobrir, adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

Algumas horas depois ele acordou de repente. Alguém estava no quarto. Ele se sentou e olhou a sua volta e viu sua mãe ao lado da escrivaninha.

Seu coração desceu até ao estômago ao ver que ela lia a carta de Gina.

-Ei! - ele disse bravo, pulando graciosamente para fora da cama e cruzando a distância entre eles em dois passos. Ele puxou o pergaminho das mãos dela, fazendo que ela pulasse e sorrisse para ele. -O que você está fazendo?

-Desculpe-me, querido. - Narcisa Malfoy disse, não soando totalmente pesarosa. -Eu vim para te avisar que era hora do jantar, mas você pareceu tão adorável adormecido-

-Me poupe.

-E eu vi a carta na escrivaninha. Gina? Não acho que a conheço. Você nunca mencionou uma sonserina chamada Gina.

-Isso é porque ela não é uma sonserina. - Draco disse rispidamente, apertando o pergaminho em seu bolso.

-Gina... - Narcisa parecia não tê-lo ouvido. -Não é o nome da garota que foi transportada para Nova York com você?

-Sim. - Draco nunca teve tanta urgência de puxar o cabelo de sua mãe quanto naquele momento.

Narcisa Malfoy sempre foi uma mulher bonita, mesmo estando perto de cinqüenta anos. Ela era uma pouco mais baixa que Draco, com longas pernas e uma pele tão branca quanto a dele. Ela tinha o cabelo mais dourado que o dele, o de Draco era mais branco, mas ele possuía os mesmos olhos cinza prateados que sempre pareciam ironizar ou se divertir com algo, e quando ela sorria nunca alcançava seus olhos.

-Se eu me lembro corretamente, isso significa que ela é uma Weasley. - Narcisa disse cuidadosamente tirando um fio de cabelo da camiseta preta de Draco. Ele tirou a mão dela irritado.

-É hora do jantar ou o quê? - ele respondeu a puxando para fora do quarto.

"timo. Ele não queria que sua mãe soubesse, ela provavelmente contaria a Lúcio Malfoy em sua próxima visita a Azkaban. É claro que isso não era como se Lúcio ainda não soubesse que ele gosta de uma Weasley. Ainda assim seria irritante receber um berrador dele relembrando a Draco como ter sentimentos por alguém o faria fraco, se ouvisse isso mais uma vez arrancaria seus cabelos fora.

"Não, meu cabelo não," - ele pensou descendo os degraus das escadas -"gosto do meu cabelo. Eu arrancaria os cabelos da minha mãe e os empurraria goela abaixo do meu pai."

Na verdade Draco não odiava sua mãe. Ela apenas o irritava. Às vezes ela agia como se preocupasse com ele quando, honestamente, o venderia fácil por vinte nuques.

Na manhã seguinte Gina mandou a carta, tanto sua mãe quanto seu pai vieram, separadamente, e perguntaram se poderiam conversar com ela. Gina concordou, mas nem mesmo ouviu-os falando e repetindo como Draco não era certo para ela.

-Ele é um Malfoy, querida, ele não se importa consigo, menos ainda com outra pessoa...

-Você merece alguém muito melhor, Gina. Além disso, eu pensei que você gostasse do Harry...

-Se você quer namorar um louro, o sobrinho do senhor Jager está o visitando essa semana. Você gostaria de conhecê-lo...?

-Você é realmente uma menina bonita, ah, uma jovem mulher, Gina e eu não posso culpar o garoto. Mas um Malfoy...?

Gina ficou em seu quarto a maioria do tempo naquele dia. Era chato, mas melhor do que encarar a família. Se seus pais não estavam dando um sermão para ela, então Fred e Jorge ficariam a zoando. Rony e Hermione pareciam aliviados que as luzes não estivessem sobre eles e Harry parecia estar emburrado. Gina sabia o porque, ele não gostava de ouvir qualquer coisa sobre como ela estava com Draco.

Gina sentia-se culpada pelo o que estava fazendo para sua família e Harry, mas não podia evitá-lo. Mesmo que ela quisesse não poderia terminar com Draco. Ficaria tristíssima e sabia disso.

Ela estava triste só por estar longe dele. E a maneira como todos agiam perto dela não ajudava sua situação.

No terceiro dia das férias Gina estava deitada em sua cama lendo quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela suspirou e rolou os olhos. Provavelmente sua mãe tentaria convencê-la de como Draco poderia acabar quebrando seu coração.

-Entre. - disse tentando não soar exasperada.

Entretanto, Rony entrou.

-Olá. - ele disse. -Não tenho te visto muito. Você quer que a comida comece a ser colocada aqui para você por de baixo da porta?

Gina colocou o livro aberto sobre seu estômago.

-É uma ótima idéia. - disse suavemente. -Deveria mandarem fazer isso.

Para sua surpresa Rony sorriu.

-Bem, você pode arranjar isso depois. Nós vamos nadar, quer vir?

Gina sabia onde iriam nadar, havia uma grande lagoa cinco minutos de sua casa. Tinham uma lagoa na parte de trás do jardim, mas estava cheia de algas e tinha apenas cinco pés de largura e dois de profundidade. A lagoa para nadar é maior e tem uma profundidade de dez pés no meio e também tem uma pedra grande com seis pés acima da superfície que é ótima para pular.

-Quem vai? - ela perguntou.

-Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Harry e eu.

Gina pensou por um momento. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de sair de casa. E, quem sabe talvez Fred e Jorge poderiam esquecer o assunto Draco.

-Tá bom. Me dá só um minuto para me vestir.

Gina sabia que tinha um milhão de roupas de banho em seu armário, mas só conseguiu encontrar três. Duas eram muito grandes. O único que serviu bem era de duas peças. Ela queria um maiô para ficar mais confortável perto de Harry.

Carrancuda, Gina colocou o biquíni azul e acabou colocando por cima a maior camiseta que tinha. Um segundo depois descia as escadas e começou a desejar que tivesse dispensado o convite de Rony.

A caminhada até a lagoa foi rápida. Fred e Jorge caçoavam um do outro e deixaram Gina em paz, o que a deixou grata, passando a aproveitar estar do lado de fora. Parte de seus problemas anteriores passou a desaparecer.

Quando chegaram a lagoa Rony e Hermione entraram nas árvores próximas. Fred e Jorge pularam da pedra na água enquanto Gina decidiu tentar se bronzear um pouco. Mas é claro que mesmo ficando no sol, ela só conseguiria ficar queimada ou com mais sardas.

Assim que ela arrumou a toalha na pedra, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. Gina tentou ignorar o fato de já ter tirado a camiseta.

-Você não vai nadar? - perguntou sem olhar para ele.

-Depois. - ele respondeu.

Um pensamento passou por sua mente e ela forçou-se a olhar para o rosto dele, não para seu peito.

-Você sabe nadar, não?

Ele sorriu.

-Sim, sei. Lembra do quarto ano, segunda tarefa? Se eu não soubesse nadar me salvaria só por sorte.

Gina então sentiu-se estúpida e murmurou.

-Oh. - tentou pensar em algo a mais para dizer enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos. -O que você acha que Rony e Hermione estão fazendo nas árvores?

A expressão de Harry ficou pesada e ele fechou a cara olhando para as árvores.

-Eu realmente nem quero saber.

Gina o estudou.

-Está bravo com eles? - "Ele gosta de Hermione?" - se perguntou. Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes.

-Não. - disse para a pergunta dela. -Bem, sim. Quer dizer eu acho legal eles estarem juntos e tal, mas eles não são os únicos seres humanos na Terra. É como se tudo o que eles precisam é um do outro e não mais de mim.

-Isso não é verdade. - Gina contradisse suavemente. -Tenho certeza que eles nem perceberam o que estão fazendo.

Harry não respondeu.

Gina rolou e deitou de barriga para baixo e olhou para a lagoa. Fred e Jorge estavam jogando água e dando caldos um no outro, fazendo muito barulho para apenas duas pessoas. Ela deitou a cabeça nos braços cruzados e fechou os olhos.

Já estava cochilando quando ouviu Fred e Jorge subindo de novo na pedra. Como a pedra era mais alta que a lagoa eles tinha que andar em volta e se inclinar para subir.

Gina estava de pé quando eles terminaram de subir.

-Vocês dois não vão entrar? - Fred perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu ainda não. - Harry respondeu.

-E você, Gi? - Jorge perguntou.

Ela sorriu firmemente.

-Não, obrigada.

-A água está divertida. - Fred disse, andado ao lado dela e pegando um braço. -Vem com a gente.

-Não, obrigada. - ela repetiu.

Mas sabia o que eles iriam fazer. Eles iam jogá-la na água. Se ela não quisesse que eles fizessem isso teria que lutar e talvez a deixariam em paz. Mas seria muita sorte ser apenas jogada, portanto ela não reclamou muito quando seus dois irmãos mais velhos agarraram cada braço dela e a levantaram.

-Pronta? - Fred perguntou a segurando pela cintura.

-Não. - ela respondeu tentando não rir.

Então ela a levantou ao lado da pedra.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido e ao mesmo tempo devagar. Fred a jogou de costas na lagoa, ela podia ver todos na pedra. Ela caiu no meio da lagoa.

Antes não estava totalmente tonta, a superfície não doía tanto quanto dessa vez quando ela caiu, a não ser quando caía de barriga. Mas dessa vez houve algo a mais que doeu muito. Há pouca distancia da superfície a parte de trás da cabeça de Gina bateu em algo duro. E bateu com força.

Doeu tanto que a dor espalhou-se por todo seu corpo. Sentiu como se qualquer parte que tivesse batido (obviamente no topo de uma pedra pontuda) tivesse acertado justamente seus ossos.

"Como pode ter pedras aqui?" - ela pensou, confusa, afundando devagar. "O meio é muito longe da borda."

Gina, de alguma maneira, conseguiu manter a cabeça acima da água. Tudo parecia muito distante e sua visão estava borrada. Sua cabeça pulsava enquanto todo seu corpo estava ardendo de dor.

Alguém gritava seu nome.

-O quê? - ela disse estupidamente. Ou pelo menos pensou que disse. Seus lábios não pareciam estar funcionando.

Ela alcançou uma mão atrás da cabeça e sentiu algo quente e viscoso em seu cabelo. Tirando os dedos de perto e olhando, viu que estavam cobertos de sangue.

-Meu cabelo está desmanchando. - pensou delirando. Estava perdendo a consciência. Tentou piscar repetidamente, esperando enxergar mais claramente, mas não funcionou. Tudo ficou mais e mais escuro.

Deixou-se cair inconsciente. Doía muito ficar acordada e atenta com tudo. A última coisa que sentiu foi alguém a tirando da água e tudo ficou preto.

**Continua...**

N.A.: Um parte terrível para parar, eu sei. Mas... é assim que eu os mantenho interessados!

N.T.:Bom, gente, eu prometi, demorou um pouquinho mas aqui está a continuação ;) Podem ficar tranquilos que os próximos capítulos já estão sendo traduzidos e não vão demorar muito! Continuem lendo!!!


	3. Anéis Localizadores

**O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin**

**_Capítulo Três - Anéis Localizadores_**

Draco esquartejou o frango com seu garfo no jantar da noite, depois que sua mãe leu a carta de Gina. Sua mãe tinha tentado fazer o jantar, deixou o peito de frango pálido, meio esverdeado. Se antes ele estivesse faminto, agora definitivamente não estava mais.

Narcisa Malfoy limpou sua garganta, tentando ter a atenção de Draco.

-O quê? - ele perguntou entediado, não se importando em olhar para cima.

Eles estavam sentados em sua mesa na sala de jantar, nas cabeceiras opostas e parecia ridículo tentarem conversar. As cabeceiras eram separadas por dez cadeiras de cada lado, portanto era como se Draco tivesse que gritar para ser ouvido por alguém do lado oposto.

-Tenho algo para você. - Narcisa disse suavemente.

Intrigado, Draco não pode evitar olhar para ela. Narcisa nunca tinha nada para ele, nada desde que ela parou de mandar sua comida com cinqüenta gramas por fatia, em seu sexto ano.

Ela sorria gentilmente para ele, Draco podia enxergar mesmo com a distância.

-Se você terminou, porque não vem aqui? - ela sugeriu.

Ruidosamente Draco colocou o garfo sobre o prato de porcelana chinesa. Ele empurrou a cadeira para trás da mesa e estava ao lado dela em três passos. Braços cruzados, olhando para ela friamente, esperou.

Ela olhou para cima para ele tristemente.

-Você se parece tanto com seu pai quando faz isso. - disse melancolicamente.

Draco apenas endureceu mais seu olhar. Ele não tinha certeza se ela estava triste porque tinha saudades de Lúcio ou porque não queria que ele se parecesse com seu pai.

-Houve um tempo em que Lúcio realmente me amou, - ela disse, olhando para seu prato. -foi há um bom tempo, mas aconteceu.

-História fascinante, realmente. Mas eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer-

Ele se virou para sair, mas para sua surpresa, Narcisa segurou seu braço para evitar que ele fosse.

-Draco, por favor. - ela disse. Foi brusca, mas também estava suplicando. -Quero te dar algo e estou tentando fazer você saber a história por trás disso.

Draco olhou para ela por um momento, nos olhos tão parecidos com os seus e ficou em dúvida. Ao mesmo tempo que não queria perder qualquer tempo com sua mãe, ele estava um pouco curioso em o que ela estava tentando dar para ele.

Sem uma palavra ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

O rosto de Narcisa relaxou em um pequeno sorriso.

-Com os anos, - ela disse, obviamente continuando a história. -nós nos afastamos. Desde que você nasceu nós não damos bem.

-Há um motivo para isso? - Draco interrompeu.

-Sim. - Narcisa disse e levantou o punho fechado sobre a mesa. Abriu a mão e revelou dois anéis prateados, cada um com uma grande pedra redonda verde. Draco olhou para eles por um momento, desinteressado. Sua mãe percebeu e explicou. -Eles são feitos de ouro branco, ambos possuem uma esmeralda de verdade, vê? Seu pai me deu quando eu tinha dezessete anos, logo após nos formarmos em Hogwarts.

Draco zombou. Os anéis eram muito femininos.

-O que ele fez com o outro? Usou?

-Não, ele carregava em uma corrente em volta do pescoço. - ela respondeu. -Eles não são anéis normais, Draco.

-Deixe-me adivinhar. Quando eles se unem podem derrotar o homem mais poderoso do mundo?

Narcisa franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Não tem graça.

-O que deveria ser?

Ela o deu um olhar duro por um instante e continuou.

-Eles são anéis localizadores, Draco. Quando eu usava o meu, seu pai podia me encontrar a hora que quisesse. Nós dois tínhamos que estar usando-os, senão não funcionava.

-Como eles funcionam? - Draco perguntou grossamente. A verdade era que não se importava nem um pouco com os anéis, mas ele não queria encarar o mau humor da mãe levantando e saindo.

-A esmeralda está dividida em partes.

Draco pegou um dos anéis e inspecionou a pedra.

-Não vejo nenhuma parte. - ele disse estupidamente.

Narcisa o ignorou e continuou a explicação.

-Se eu quisesse encontrar seu pai, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era pensar nele. Então, eu olhava para o anel e uma das partes começava a acender. As partes são divididas em quatro. Se o seu pai estivesse ao norte de mim, a metade do topo superior começava a piscar. Leste, a parte direita. Oeste, a parte esquerda. Entendeu?

-Por que eu preciso entender? - ele respondeu irritado.

-Você poderia dá-los para Gina e para você mesmo. - Narcisa disse com um raro sorriso genuíno.

Draco levantou-se rapidamente e olhou irado para sua mãe.

-Você não sabe _nada_ sobre ela. Como saberia se eu sequer gosto dela? Ela me escreveu uma carta, mas isso não significa que eu esteja apaixonado por ela. Várias garotas me escrevem cartas como aquela. Por que diabos eu daria esse anel horroroso para ela?

Incrivelmente Narcisa não parecia magoada. Em vez disso, ela simplesmente sorriu discretamente, seus olhos sorriam para Draco.

-Sou sua mãe, Draco. Já o ouvi falando sobre garotas, mas você nunca falou assim, irritado e se defendendo de outras garotas como faz com Gina Weasley.

-E me esclareça... Como isso faz você pensar que eu gosto dela? A grande maioria das pessoas _normais_ pensaria que eu não gosto.

Narcisa riu. Ela tinha a risada mais estranha e soava como se ela estivesse dizendo: "Rá, rá, rá, rá!". Isso estava incomodando Draco e ele forçou-se a controlar sua raiva.

-Pegue os anéis, Draco. - ela disse firme. -Não os quero mais, talvez você possa penhorá-los.

-Não preciso de mais dinheiro. - Draco disse friamente.

Virou-se e deixou a sala de jantar irritado com como sua mãe podia lê-lo tão bem.

Primeiramente, Gina não tinha certeza se estava consciente ou não. Sua cabeça estava pressionada, mas pelo menos seu corpo não doía.

Ela ouviu um gemido e demorou um tempo para perceber que havia sido ela mesma que fez o barulho. Suas pálpebras pareciam pesar mil quilos, mas forçou-se a abri-las.

Antes de ver, ela sentiu. Suas costas estavam em cima de um colchão macio, tinha cobertas até o queixo e enfiadas em sua volta. Estava em uma cama, em _sua_ cama.

Vagarosamente sua visão voltou. Uma figura manchada emergiu em frete a seus olhos e após piscar algumas vezes a reconheceu como Harry.

Ela entreabriu os olhos. Então tudo voltou. Caindo na água, batendo a cabeça em alguma pedra... Para falar a verdade, ela simplesmente pensou por um minuto que estava morta. Sua cabeça tinha batido com muita força na ponta de uma pedra pontiaguda.

Em seguida um outro pensamento a ocorreu. E se ela estivesse viva, mas aleijada? E se não pudesse mais andar?

Ela estava exausta, mas precisava saber. Para seu alivio, ela mexeu seus pés e os sentiu responder, se mexendo nos lençóis que a cobria.

-Gina...

Harry estava falando com ela, tentando perguntar como se sentia. Ainda sentia-se sonolenta. Satisfeita por ainda poder andar e por também não estar morta, ou ter uma morte cefálica, deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, mandando uma suave onda de dor pelo seu corpo.

-Isso dói... - murmurou. Onde estava sua mãe? Por que não estava ali?

A dor começou a diminuir, mas Gina imaginou que era por que estava voltando a dormir. Estava tão desligada que quase não sentiu o roçar dos lábios de Harry nos dela, em seguida saiu da consciência.

Quando acordou em seguida, levantou-se rápido e sabendo instantaneamente o que havia acontecido. Sentou-se e viu que em vez de Harry ao seu lado estava Hermione.

-Ei, você acordou! - Hermione gritou e deslizou para a porta. -Ela acordou! - gritou do lado de fora para o hall e voltou para a cadeira ao lado de Gina.

Apenas alguns segundos se passaram até que os pais de Gina, os irmãos e Harry corressem e parassem a sua volta.

-Há quanto tempo eu estive dormindo? - ela resmungou, a garganta estava seca. Molly deu em sua mão um copo de água.

-Por volta de vinte e quatro horas. - respondeu o senhor Weasley, sorrindo para ela. -Nós estivemos preocupados, sem cabeça.

Gina alcançou e sentiu a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Sentiu um grande machucado, mas percebeu que já estava costurado.

-Nós chamamos o médico, ele veio te ver. - explicou a senhora Weasley. -Ele disse que você não precisava ficar acordada, só devia ficar bem aí. Disse que nós podemos tirar os pontos em uma semana.

Gina pensou por um momento.

-Como eu cortei minha cabeça?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Então Fred falou.

-Isso é o mais estranho, Gina. Eu e Jorge-

-Jorge e eu. - a senhora Weasley corrigiu.

-Voltamos para remover a pedra em que você se machucou e não encontramos nada _perto_ de onde você caiu. Se você caiu bem no meio, não tem como você ter batido em algo, você bateria em algo um pouquinho abaixo da superfície.

Gina piscou incrédula.

-Eu tenho que ter batido em algo. - disse.

-Não vamos nos preocupar com isso. - disse Artur, segurando a mão de Gina. -No momento, aquela lagoa está proibida, certo?

Ninguém discordou.

Gina realmente precisava de um banho, portanto, foi a primeira coisa que fez. Assim que saiu sentou-se em sua escrivaninha enrolada em uma toalha e escreveu uma carta para Draco, rapidamente explicando o que havia acontecido.

A mandou com a ajuda de Pichitinho e se vestiu. Percebeu que Draco não havia respondido a primeira carta. Isso a desapontou, mas tentando não pensar em nada disso sentou-se na mesa da cozinha esperando sua mãe fazer algo para ela comer. Estava acordada há apenas uma hora, contudo sentia-se cansada novamente.

-Você voltará ao normal em um dia ou mais. - a senhora Weasley a assegurou.

Quando Draco levantou-se na manhã seguinte foi até sua escrivaninha ver se havia mais cartas de Gina. Por alguma razão, ele ainda não havia escrito a ela. Não estava com vontade, não queria comunicar-se por cartas, queria vê-la pessoalmente.

Para sua surpresa, havia uma carta dela. "Ela vai me escrever todos os dias."

Ele pegou o pergaminho, mas algo chamou sua atenção antes que o lesse. Dando uma olhada na escrivaninha, viu duas coisas em cima da pilha de papéis da escola.

Os dois anéis localizadores de ouro-branco estavam ali, refletindo qualquer luz estúpida no quarto. Nervoso, ele os apanhou e procurou um lugar para colocá-los.

Demorou um tempo até que encontrasse um local, acabou os jogando no meio de uma gaveta cheia de roupas que nunca usava. Depois disso o mordomo veio e anunciou que era hora do café da manhã.

A carta de Gina ficou esquecida na escrivaninha.

Um dia depois Gina estava se sentindo melhor. Sempre que subia as escadas muito rápido sentia-se tonta e ainda tinha um grande corte na parte de trás de sua cabeça que doía sempre que lavava seu volumoso cabelo. Mesmo assim sentia-se bem.

"Sou realmente sortuda," - Gina pensou. "poderia estar morta ou aleijada, mas acabou tudo bem."

No pôr-do-sol, após o jantar, Gina pediu licença para ir para o seu quarto. Draco ainda não tinha respondido suas cartas e ela estava começando a se chatear.

"Talvez ele realmente não goste tanto de mim como eu gosto dele." - estava preocupada, mas tentava pensar positivo. "Ele pode ter tido um problema com a postagem, ou algo assim. Ou talvez ele não tenha tido tempo."

Estava aborrecida. O quarto de Rony ficava ao lado do dela e ela podia, infelizmente, imaginar o que eles estavam fazendo lá. Harry estava do lado de fora com os gêmeos jogando quadribol, como eles jogavam com apenas três pessoas, Gina não sabia, e seus pais estavam provavelmente ouvindo a um dos programas de rádio.

"Que férias maravilhosas estou tendo." - pensou sarcasticamente, deitando de bruços na cama. "Estou tendo tanta diversão. Primeiro, minha família fica irada quando mencionei o meu namorado. Então, quase morro com uma batida na cabeça. Sem contar o fato de que Draco não me escreveu nenhuma vez, nem para me dizer se ele está vivo ou não. Que alegria."

Suspirando, Gina pegou o travesseiro e pôs os braços em volta, pressionando o rosto nele. Fazendo isso ela pode jurar que ouviu uma pancada. Ficou parada por um momento ouvindo, mas não houve mais nenhum barulho.

Respirar com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro não era fácil, então se sentou e suspirou de novo. Então ouviu o som de uma pancada novamente.

Surpresa, olhou a sua volta no quarto. Seu olhar caiu sobre a janela e pulou quase um metro no ar de choque e felicidade.

Draco Malfoy estava suspenso em sua vassoura do lado de fora da janela, sorrindo meio irônico, mas um sorriso aberto para ela.

O rosto de Gina mudou para um imenso sorriso. Ela cruzou o quarto e abriu a janela. Custou todo o seu auto-controle não agarrá-lo pelo colarinho e beijá-lo com vontade.

-Posso entrar? - ele perguntou agradavelmente.

**Continua...**

N.A.: Certo, está começando muito devagar, eu sei. Demora um tempo para construir o enredo. Para falar a verdade, até eu estou ficando entediada de escrever isso! Mas vamos ter paciência, vai ficar mais excitante logo. Como no próximo capítulo...


	4. O Visitante

**O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin**

**_Capítulo Quatro - O Visitante _**

Gina não conseguia conter o sorriso enorme e bobo do rosto enquanto ajudava Draco a entrar pela janela. Logo que ele se arrumou, segurando a vassoura em uma mão, ela atirou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e colocou os lábios nos dele.

Levou um momento para ele responder, mas quando o fez, não desapontou Gina. Ela tinha quase esquecido o quanto era maravilhoso estar pressionada contra ele, beijando-o tão intensamente como ele a beijava. A fazia perder todo o senso de realidade, como o que se imagina que aconteça às pessoas nos contos de fada. Quando eles finalmente se afastaram, ela sentiu-se muito melhor sabendo que Draco estava perto e que ela poderia puxá-lo e abraçá-lo qualquer hora que quisesse.

-Recebeu minhas cartas? - Gina perguntou enquanto Draco colocava sua vassoura no chão.

-Sim, eu recebi todas elas. - ele respondeu.

-Por que não me escreveu de volta? - ela disse, segurando as mãos dele e puxando-o para sua cama para que pudessem sentar.

Sentaram-se e Draco respondeu.

-Em vez disso achei melhor vir pessoalmente. - respondeu aéreamente. -Quando li sua última carta, decidi que seria divertido vir e ver esse enorme corte na sua cabeça. Mas estou levemente desapontado porque não vejo nada.

Gina tentou conter um sorriso. Ela entendeu que esse era o jeito de Draco dizer: _Eu estava preocupado e vim ver se você está bem_.

-Está atrás da minha cabeça, sobre o cabelo. - ela disse.

-Então vim por nada.

-Acho que não. - Gina disse, aproximando-se dele. -Estou feliz por você ter vindo.

-Não posso ficar muito. - ele afirmou, mas colocou os braços em volta dos ombros dela e a deixou recostar-se nele. Distraidamente ele enrolou o longo e volumoso cabelo de Gina em volta de seu dedo. -Minha mãe não sabe que vim.

Gina sorriu largamente e como sua cabeça estava apoiada no braço dele, estava satisfeita por ele não poder ver seu rosto. Ela não queria que ele soubesse o que estava pensando. "Ele realmente se importa. Veio até aqui para ver se minha cabeça estava bem."

Ela estava cheia de afeto e um senso de calma por estar perto dele, sentindo o subir e descer do peito dele, abaixo de sua orelha. Era tão calmante que ela não queria que esse momento terminasse nunca.

"Draco precisa de mim." - pensou. "Ninguém mais o entende como eu, ninguém o conhece como eu. Sou a única que se importa."

-Tenho que ir. - ele disse e levantou-se repentinamente. Gina lhe deu um olhar de reprovação e o seguiu de volta até a janela.

-Você não ficou nem cinco minutos. - ela disse. -Quer comer algo? Ou beber?

Draco virou-se para encará-la, evitando seus olhos.

-Tenho algo para você. - disse antes que mudasse de idéia.

-Mesmo? - Gina sorriu suavemente.

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e tirou um dos dois anéis localizadores. Quase teve repugnância ao olhá-lo. Quando lera a carta de Gina após o almoço imediatamente ficou preocupado. É claro que ela estava em boas condições já que havia escrito para ele, mas mesmo assim ficou com medo. Sem nem pensar pegou os anéis prateados da gaveta e voou diretamente para A Toca.

-Use-o numa corrente em volta de seu pescoço. - ele disse, gentilmente pegando uma das mãos dela e colocando o anel. -Assim ninguém vai lhe perguntar sobre ele e você pode escondê-lo sob suas roupas.

Gina olhou para o anel por momento, sem fôlego.

-É lindo, Draco.

-Eu acho que é horrendo. - ele disse, mas moveu os lábios para um sorriso irônico para suavizar as palavras. Quase adicionou: "Use-o sempre", mas sabia que ela não o tiraria nunca mais.

Enquanto Gina ainda olhava para o anel em sua mão, ele colocou sua vassoura para fora da janela primeiro e pulou nela.

-Espere- Gina chamou por ele, mas já estava voando longe.

Ela o observou até não enxergá-lo mais, então suspirou e fechou a janela. A breve visita tinha de alguma maneira a feito sentir-se muito melhor. Ele a mostrou que estava preocupado com o que acontecesse a ela, e depois tinha dado-a o anel.

Estudando-o de perto, ela percebeu que ele deveria ser bem valioso. A pedra verde era grande, redonda e plana. Parecia uma esmeralda de verdade.

Ela imediatamente foi até sua caixinha de jóias encontrar uma corrente. Se usasse-o na mão alguém poderia perceber.

Um minuto depois colocou uma corrente prateada em volta do anel e a fechou atrás de seu pescoço. Depois enfiou-a embaixo de sua camiseta e desceu para o jantar.

Artur não estava em casa para jantar porque tinha que trabalhar até tarde. Todos estavam quase terminando quando a cabeça dele apareceu na lareira.

-Molly. - ele disse, parecendo em pânico. -Você precisa vir ao Ministério, rápido. Agora mesmo.

-Por quê? - a senhora Weasley perguntou, olhando preocupada. -O que houve?

-É o Percy. - o pai de Gina respondeu. -Machucou-se seriamente.

A senhora Weasley pareceu muito calma no momento em que a cabeça de seu marido desapareceu da lareira, então virou-se para encarar suas crianças.

-Rony. - disse rapidamente, sem fôlego. -Você fica responsável.

-Ô mãe, e nós? Somos mais velhos! - Fred protestou.

-Agora não, Fred. - Molly respondeu, continuando a falar com Rony. -Eu não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, mas seja paciente. Amanhã direi algo. - e aparatou instantaneamente.

Gina, é claro, estava abalada com a notícia. Percy não era a pessoa mais animada do mundo, mas era seu irmão. Quanto ele tinha se machucado e quem havia feito isso?

Os gêmeos estavam, obviamente, tristes também, porque se ofereceram para lavar os pratos, fato tão raro quanto Harry sorrir ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort.

Todos ficaram de mau humor. Harry subiu as escadas um pouco e Gina, Hermione e Rony ficaram na sala, tentando pensar em algo para fazer.

-Você chamaria o Harry, Gina? - Rony perguntou com uma voz cansada. -Pergunte se ele quer jogar Snap Explosivo.

Normalmente Gina xingaria e mandaria Rony ir perguntar ele mesmo, mas desde que estava ocupada com pensamentos sobre Percy, ela não objetou e subiu as escadas.

O hall estava escuro, mas ela não se importou em deixá-lo claro. Ela conhecia sua casa como a palma da sua mão e sabia exatamente onde era o quarto em que Harry estava, o quarto de Gui.

Parou em frente a porta fechada, a luz de dentro tremeluzindo por baixo da porta, e levantou a mão para bater.

Foi quando alguém a agarrou por trás.

Uma mão grande deslizou primeiro sobre a sua boca, depois pela cintura. Seu atacante colocou as costas dela perto dele com força e por um momento Gina ficou tão atordoada que não conseguia se mover.

Então o medo a dominou e ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Ela bateu os braços violentamente, mas de algum jeito a pessoa conseguiu prendê-la de lado com apenas um de seus braços. Quem quer que fosse aquela pessoa, era muito forte. Gina soube que não conseguiria escapar.

De maneira que levantou os dois pés do chão e bateu ruidosamente na porta de Harry. Fez tanto barulho que as dobradiças rangeram.

-Socorro! - gritou. Infelizmente não fez nenhum som mais alto que um suspiro porque seu atacante tinha sua mão grossa e com luvas colocadas firmemente sobre sua boca.

Ela bateu novamente na porta de Harry antes que a pessoa que a segurasse ficasse esperta e recuasse, assim não poderia bater.

-Estou indo! - Harry disse irritadamente.

A pessoa moveu as mãos de sua boca para sua fronte tão rápido que não pode reagir e usar a voz. A última coisa que viu, antes que seu atacante empurrasse sua cabeça para trás, foi a porta se abrindo e o rosto assustado de Harry. E então não viu mais nada.

**Continua...**

N.A.: Finalmente estamos chegando na trama! Mais bobagens vão acontecer no próximo capítulo, e definitivamente, mais romance. Vocês não vão descobrir quem é o atacante de Gina até que seja tarde, então, tenham paciência!


	5. Pegos no Flagra

O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin

N.A.: Bom, sobre esse capítulo, haverá algum action sério acontecendo, acho que a fic será pulada para o R. É agora que a obsessão do Harry acontece e esse fato é o que leva tudo a acontecer, realmente, depois vocês verão. E alguns podem ter dito "Qual o motivo da Gina ter batido a cabeça em um pedra?" Bem, como o Draco daria os anéis a ela? Tudo o que escrevo tem um motivo ou outro, exceto talvez para o Fred e Jorge, eles estão na fic só porque gosto deles! De qualquer maneira, vamos para o capítulo cinco.

**_Capítulo Cinco - Pegos no Flagra_**

Após o jantar na noite em que Draco voltou da casa de Gina, ele foi direto para a cama. Tinha voado por horas naquela manhã, duas viagens, ida e volta d'A Toca, o deixando mais cansado do que o normal. Então sem nenhuma palavra ele levantou-se e deixou sua mãe comendo sozinha à mesa.

Seu quarto estava escuro, como sempre, porque a única janela que possuía estava coberta por uma grossa cortina cinza. Mas havia uma luminosidade. Uma luz que normalmente não estaria ali.

Logo que Draco fechou a porta do quarto e se virou, viu. Estava vindo _dele_, de debaixo de suas roupas. Surpreso, colocou a mão em seu bolso e pegou o anel localizador. A esmeralda piscava brilhantemente. Não apenas uma parte dela, como sua mãe havia dito, mas ela inteira piscava, como um tipo de lâmpada trouxa.

"O que está acontecendo?" - ele se perguntou.

Queria apenas esquecer tudo isso. Provavelmente estava quebrado, ele não tinha nem idéia do que o possuiu para que ele desse o outro para Gina. Mas outra parte de si estava preocupada. E se algo estivesse errado.

Por cinco minutos ele ficou em dúvida. A única maneira de descobrir o porquê de estar piscando desse jeito era perguntar para sua mãe. Entretanto, fazendo isso ela saberia que ele seguiu seu conselho e deu a Gina um dos anéis.

"Mas e se ela estiver com algum problema?" - esse pensamento sumiu com toda a hesitação e ele correu escadas abaixo antes que pensasse duas vezes.

Narcisa ainda estava comendo e sorriu quando ele entrou na sala de jantar.

-O que isso significa? - ele perguntou rispidamente, segurando o anel que piscava.

O sorriso de Narcisa aumentou.

-Você deu a Gina Weasley o outro?

-Apenas me diga o que significa. - Draco ignorou o questionamento.

Ela ficou séria, então graciosamente levantou-se e andou até ele. Pegando o anel de Draco inspecionou-o de perto, ofegou e seus olhos aumentaram.

-Ela está pensando em você. - finalmente disse. -Mas a esmeralda inteira pisca assim apenas quando...

-Quando o quê? - Draco perguntou impaciente.

-Quando a outra pessoa está em perigo. - Narcisa terminou suavemente.

Draco primeiramente não respondeu. Depois disse:

-Você tem certeza?

Narcisa olhou para ele tristemente.

-Sim. Meu anel começou a piscar quando eu tinha dezenove anos, eu sabia o que significava, mas não pude fazer nada. Foi quando Lúcio veio para casa, na noite que ele surgiu com a... Marca Negra...

Aquilo era tudo o que Draco precisava ouvir. Ele girou para longe dela, subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Segurando sua vassoura e sua capa, colocando o anel dentro da roupa, avançou para o hall da frente, onde sua mãe estava esperando.

Ele andou até ela sem nenhuma palavra e saiu pela porta. Quando estava montado em sua vassoura, Narcisa veio para a entrada.

-Aonde você vai? - ela perguntou estridentemente.

-Ver se você está certa. - simplesmente declarou.

-Tenha cuidado! - gritou e ele saiu do chão e correu na mesma direção que havia ido há apenas doze horas mais cedo.

Gina acordou instantaneamente.

Era como se não tivesse ficado totalmente desmaiada. Levantou-se rapidamente e olhou a sua volta.

Ela estava em um grande quarto quadrado. Não haviam portas ou janelas e as paredes estavam cobertas uniformemente com papel de parede marrom. Cobrindo a maior parte do chão de cimento estava um estreito tapete com desenhos de flores vermelho-sangue. Gina estava sentada na parte que não havia tapete.

Revestindo uma das paredes estava uma escrivaninha. Pelo o que Gina podia ver, estava vazia de qualquer pergaminho ou pena. Acima, suspenso no teto, estava um grande candelabro com velas, mantido por um feitiço de levitação. A luz bruxuleante, misteriosa e de alguma maneira romântica, atravessava o quarto quase vazio.

Contudo, o mais chocante era que ela não estava sozinha no quarto.

Harry estava ao seu lado, fora do tapete, ainda inconsciente.

Gina tentou pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. Alguém a tinha pego de dentro sua própria casa. Quando Harry saiu do seu quarto, ele obviamente viu quem a atacou. Bem, quem quer que seja, havia pegado-o também.

Ela pensou ainda mais. "Quem iria me querer? A única pessoa que poderia está em Azkaban e Voldemort se foi."

Ficou sentada ali por um longo tempo. Finalmente Harry aproximou-se.

-Aonde estamos? - perguntou após vê-la. Ele sentou-se, tirou os óculos e esfregou seus olhos.

-Não tenho idéia. - respondeu. -Você viu quem foi?

Ele soube a quem ela se referia.

-Não. - disse, franzindo a testa e recolocando os óculos. -Estava escuro e a pessoa usava máscara.

Gina bocejou e dobrou os joelhos até o queixo.

-Acha que foi Voldemort? - sussurrou.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Não, eu saberia se fosse ele. Não era. Era outra pessoa.

Ela bocejou novamente e olhou para ele. Mesmo agora, que ela tinha Draco, toda vez que olhava nos olhos verde-claros sentia aquele nervosismo no estômago.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Temos apenas que esperar. - ele respondeu, tirando o olhar dela e observando o quarto em volta. -Não há como sair daqui. - mexeu nas roupas e tirou as mãos vazias. -Não estou com a minha varinha e você provavelmente também não.

Gina checou e não a encontrou. Bocejou ruidosamente e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Foi então que procurou o anel de Draco em volta de seu pescoço. Para sua surpresa, não estava lá. A corrente se fora.

Sentiu-se chorosa.

-Estamos presos aqui.

Draco foi para A Toca em uma hora e meia. Enquanto viajava checava o anel e via que continuava a piscar rapidamente.

Exigiu muita coragem para que Draco andasse até a frente da casa e batesse. Ele simplesmente segurou sua respiração quando ouviu passos vindo e abraçou a si para ser azarado quando a porta abrisse. Rony surgiu enquanto Draco tentava ver quem era, ele tinha a expressão irritada.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - disse grosseiramente.

-Decidi que deveria fazer uma visitinha, Weasley. Não vai me convidar a entrar?

-Não.

Draco bufou furiosamente.

-Gina não está aí. - ele simplesmente declarou.

O olhar de raiva de Rony diminuiu.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Adivinhei.

-Onde eles estão?

-Eles? - Draco repetiu vagarosamente.

-Sim, eles. Onde estão Gina e Harry?

-Potter? Como eu poderia saber onde ele está?

-Ele sumiu também. - Rony rosnou. -Nós não conseguimos encontrar nenhum deles.

-Nós?

-Sim, nós. - Rony adicionou vigorosamente. _Eles _dois se foram e _nós_ não conseguimos encontrá-los.

-Então Gina não está? - Draco repetiu. -E você não sabe para onde ela foi.

-Gina subiu para chamar Harry para mim. - Rony explicou, exasperado. -Pensei ter ouvido um barulho enorme e alto, mas quando subi, ela e Harry não estavam.

"Ela está com um problema."

Narcisa estava certa sobre o anel. Gina tinha sumido e algo estava errado.

Draco virou-se abruptamente e pulou de volta em sua vassoura.

-Ei, onde está indo? - Rony gritou para ele.

-Se quisesse que você soubesse, te contaria. - respondeu grossamente por sobre o ombro. -É melhor rezar pelo Potter porque eu não vou procurar por ele.

Ele voou para longe, deixando Rony na entrada, se perguntado o que exatamente ele quis dizer com a última frase.

Logo que estava fora de alcance d'a Toca, Draco parou no ar e pegou o anel. Estava piscando loucamente.

"Como isso pode me ajudar a achar Gina?"- pensou.

Sua mãe havia dito que sempre que uma pessoa pensasse na outra as partes acenderiam. Então Draco fixou sua mente em Gina, seu rosto lindo, suas adoráveis sardas. A maneira como ela parecia estar sempre sorrindo, mostrando todos os dentes perfeitos e fazendo com que covinhas aparecessem nos cantos de seus olhos. A maneira como, às vezes, ela parava de beijá-lo só para colocar seus lábios perto da sua orelha e começar a cantar uma música que sempre irritava-o quando ouvia no rádio, mas ouvindo da voz dela sempre o fazia sorrir e beijá-la novamente.

O anel parou de piscar e metade da parte direita da esmeralda acendeu uma luz trêmula, como de uma vela.

"Ela está a leste de mim." - disse para si. Virou-se para a direita e continuou a voar, esperando que ela não estivesse muito distante.

-Estou com frio. - Harry disse depois de um tempo.

-Vamos sentar no tapete. - Gina sugeriu, levantando-se e andando incomodamente até o pequeno tapete que cobria a maior parte do quarto.

Harry a seguiu e sentou-se, mas ela ainda não tinha sentado.

Ela olhou para baixo, para ele que estava tão concentrado em pensamentos que não percebeu. O sangue de Gina começou a correr quando tocou o cabelo preto-azeviche dele, cabelo que ele nunca conseguia domar. Sua cor agradável, mais escuro que os de Draco e mesmo assim lembrava muito o dele. Os óculos que ele nunca se importava em trocar, e como sempre parecia fazê-lo sexy. Seus lindos olhos esmeralda que pareciam muito para sua idade. Gina teve uma grande urgência em agarrá-lo e embalar a cabeça dele, deixando-o saber que ela sempre estaria por perto quando precisasse.

Harry finalmente a percebeu olhando para ele e correspondeu seu olhar.

Sem uma palavra ela abaixou as duas mãos e o fez levantar-se. Então deslizou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e juntou seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o firmemente.

Ele respondeu instantaneamente, a beijando de volta. Seus beijos eram tão diferentes dos de Draco, ele era muito mais gentil, como se pensasse que ela era um tipo de peça delicada de cerâmica chinesa que precisasse ser cuidada com cautela.

Beijaram-se pelo o que pareceram eras. As mãos de Harry estavam em volta de sua cintura, seus dedos deslizando pela cintura de sua calça jeans. Ela tinha arrepios de pensar que estava tão quente.

A boca de Harry deixou a dela e deixou um rastro de beijos por seu queixo, descendo pelo pescoço e pela clavícula. Ela segurou a cabeça dele, seus dedos deslizando pelos cabelos. Ela deveria sentir-se mal pelo que estava fazendo, mas não sentia. Não importava. Era sua vida, poderia fazer o que quisesse. E sentia que isso era tão perfeito, por que deveria sentir-se culpada?

Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão desimpedida com um garoto antes. Enquanto Harry beijava seu pescoço, suas mãos encontraram os botões da camisa dele e ela os arrancou. Ele recuou para que ela pudesse tirar a camisa. Ela gentilmente colocou as pontas dos dedos sobre o peito despido dele e o sentiu arrepiar-se antes que ele voltasse a beijá-la na boca.

Gina sentiu-se um pouco irritada por ele não estar tirando nenhuma de suas roupas. Ela o empurrou e colocou as mãos na própria calça, desajeitada com os botões.

Não conseguia abri-los.

-Droga. - xingou suavemente.

Harry a assistiu, sorrindo pela tentativa de desabotoar. Ele a beijou novamente, mas ela continuava a tentar abrir a calça. Foi quando tudo deu errado.

O anel levou Draco para um grande morro, longe de qualquer civilização. No topo desse morro estava uma construção quadrada que lembrava um abrigo anti-aéreo. Ele desceu no morro, ao lado da construção, em seguida procurou uma entrada.

Encontrou uma porta, mas encontrou algo mais.

Acima, ao lado da parede estava uma vassoura, duas varinhas e uma corrente. Draco curvou-se até os objetos e percebeu que uma das varinhas era de Gina, a outra parecia de Harry, e a corrente estava com o anel localizador nela, era a corrente que supostamente Gina estaria usando.

Draco engoliu, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo. Ele ergueu-se e parou ao lado da porta. Mesmo pensando que ela estaria trancada tentou abrir a maçaneta. Para sua surpresa, ela deslizou rapidamente e a porta abriu.

A construção tinha apenas um quarto. Estava quase vazio e era decorado apenas de marrom e vermelho-escuro.

Ele não teve muito tempo de inspecionar o interior do quarto porque algo chamou sua atenção. Parados no meio do quarto estavam duas pessoas, beijando-se como se não houvesse um amanhã. A garota tinha o cabelo vermelho, aquele lindo cabelo vermelho volumoso que caia suavemente sobre os ombros, que Draco adorava tocar. O garoto tinha o cabelo preto desarrumado e óculos.

Eram Gina e Harry.

Harry não usava a camisa e Gina tentava desabotoar sua calça enquanto o beijava.

Draco piscou como se esperasse que a imagem desaparecesse. Mas ela permaneceu e o fazia sentir-se como se alguém tivesse socado seu estômago.

Gina sentiu alguém os observando e um golpe de aborrecimento. Ela tirou sua boca da de Harry e deixou a calça como estava, virando sua cabeça para o lado.

Primeiramente, sentiu seu coração subir. Havia como sair dali! A porta estava misturada com as paredes e quando fechada obviamente poderia ser aberta apenas por fora.

Então ela viu Draco parado na entrada, olhando-os com uma expressão dura.

Por um momento ela continuou aborrecida, irritada que os interrompessem. Mas, repentinamente, tudo o que havia feito revelou-se para ela.

Ela queria livrar-se de tudo.

"O que eu fiz?" - pensou freneticamente, olhando de Harry para Draco. Harry tinha ficado vermelho e pegou sua camisa do chão. "Oh, Deus, o que vou fazer?"

Draco manteve seu olhar por um momento, então virou-se e deixou o quarto.

-Draco! - ela disse e correu atrás dele. Ele já estava em sua vassoura se preparando para sair. -Espere, não vá! - sussurrou, lágrimas começando a borrar sua visão.

Ele parou e olhou para ela. Seu queixo estava duro e os olhos estreitos. Pareceu mais nervoso quando falou.

-Potter pega tudo. - sibilou venenosamente.

Antes que Gina pudesse pará-lo ou sequer abrisse a boca, ele já havia pulado do chão e voava rapidamente para longe.

Ela caiu de joelhos vagarosamente, lagrimas vindo tão rápido que não precisava piscar para deixá-las cair por suas bochechas. Uma dormência a dominou e ela nunca havia sentido-se tão terrível como se sentia nesse momento.

**Continua...**

N.A.: Reviews! O próximo capítulo é onde tudo _realmente_ começa a acontecer!!!


	6. O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin

O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin 

N.A.: Obrigada por todos os reviews. Eu sou totalmente D/G, então como vocês acham que minha história vai terminar? Por favor, gente, eu não faria isso com o Draco, ele é muito legal!

**_Capítulo Seis - O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin_**

Gina e Harry não falaram uma palavra enquanto pegaram a vassoura do lado da porta e voaram de volta para A Toca. Quando chegaram, Rony e Hermione queriam saber onde estavam, mas Gina estava muito estarrecida para responder. Ela deixou Harry respondendo e foi para seu quarto.

Jogou-se na cama, enterrando o rosto num travesseiro. Era melhor não chorar, isso não apagaria o que aconteceu. Em vez disso, tentou pensar. Como ela conseguiria provar para Draco que não gostava de Harry? Que aquilo tinha sido um tipo de paixão que não pode controlar?

Quando estava beijando-o, não era algo de tirar o fôlego, de um bate de asas no estômago, fraqueza no joelho, como sentia quando estava com Draco. Ela podia fracamente se lembrar que apenas se divertiu com Harry. Ele estava lá... e ela também, e algo estalou dentro dela, fazendo-a agir daquela maneira. Não tinha apenas magoado Draco, provavelmente magoou Harry também. Ele era a única pessoa que se importava com ela agora.

Tentou colocar-se no lugar dele. Se lembrava o quanto sentiu-se mal quando ele namorou com Cho em seu quinto ano e se ele subitamente decidisse sair com ela, então mudasse de idéia, a ignorasse e perdoasse a Cho? Gina ficaria de coração partido, sabia. Mas era exatamente o que estava fazendo agora com Harry.

"Eu baguncei tudo." - pensou tristemente. "Eu machuquei os dois garotos com os quais mais me importo em minha vida. Que não sejam meus parentes."

Gina sentiu-se sonolenta com todos estes pensamentos conflituosos, imaginando como poderia explicar sua ação para Draco.

Draco chegou em casa duas horas depois e foi caminhando lentamente para seu quarto. Não podia apagar as imagens de Gina beijando Potter de sua mente. Quando fechava os olhos tudo o que via eram as mãos dela tentando desabotoar as calças de Harry. Isso o deixava tão nervoso que ele tremeu, fechando os punhos e tendo a necessidade urgente de bater em algo.

"Sou um idiota." - pensou furiosamente. "Há um tempinho pensei que ela estava com problemas, e simplesmente fui procurá-la, para salvá-la, esperando ser o cavalheiro em armadura brilhante. E o tempo todo ela não precisava ser regatada. Ela tinha saído para uma noite romântica com o Potter."

Não havia outra explicação. Que tipo de seqüestrador pegaria os dois, os colocaria em um lugar confortável, como uma sala vazia, com a porta destrancada e uma vassoura bem do lado? E ninguém sabia do anel localizador em volta do pescoço de Gina, até que ela o tirasse.

-Draco? Está em casa? - quando Draco passou em frente ao quarto de sua mãe, ouviu sua voz cansada chamá-lo.

-Sim. - disse, seu tom sem expressão.

-Pode vir aqui, por favor?

Draco realmente não queria encarar sua mãe, mas obedeceu de qualquer maneira. Virou-se e entrou no quarto dela, o quarto que ela jamais dividira com Lúcio. Seus pais sempre dormiram em quartos separados.

-O quê? - respondeu indiferentemente. Ela não estava no quarto, mas a luz do banheiro estava acesa e ele sabia que ela estava lá.

Narcisa saiu, parecendo mais branca que o normal. Ela vestia uma longa camisola preta de seda. Draco pensou que deveria ser madrugada.

Ela sorriu para ele e em seguida alguém saiu do banheiro atrás dela.

Era Lúcio.

Por um minuto Draco não reagiu. Ele olhou para seu pai, precisando que apesar de cada minuto passado em Azkaban, Lúcio parecia mais poderoso, parecia irradiar poder. Uma sensação que Draco só sentira de uma pessoa em toda sua vida: Voldemort.

-Eles te deixaram sair? - perguntou, olhando entediado para seu pai. Mas sabia que não era verdade, não tinha ouvido nada a respeito.

-É claro que não. - Lúcio disse desprezivelmente, andando em volta de Narcisa e se aproximando de Draco. -Eu escapei.

-Por que não tem nada nos jornais?

-O Ministério não quer causar pânico. - Lúcio respondeu, um sorriso estranho em seu rosto. -Portanto os mantiveram em silêncio por uns dias.

-Dias? - Draco repetiu, um pouco paralisado. -Você fugiu há dias?

-Sim, quatro dias. - ele disse.

-Você está diferente.

-Você não é tão burro quanto seu pai pensa. - Lúcio disse, sorrindo afirmativamente. Draco achou o comentário estranho, mas não falou nada e esperou uma explicação. -Sei o que está pensando. - ele continuou, seu sorriso estranho alargando-se. -Não sou seu pai. Peguei o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy.

"Ele enlouqueceu." - Draco pensou instantaneamente. "Uma semana é muito em Azkaban."

-Você mesmo me disse que estou diferente. - Lúcio prosseguiu, como se lesse sua mente. -Eu tenho o dobro do poder que Lúcio tinha. Agora que Voldemort se foi, sou o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

-É? - Draco estava muito desinteressado. Seu pai estava obviamente insano.

-Você não acredita em mim. - Lúcio rosnou, sua expressão escurecia.

-Achou mesmo que eu acreditaria?

-Eu sou Salazar Slytherin. - seu pai disse. -Minha alma tem estado presa na terra entre os vivos e os mortos desde que fui morto. Estive esperando... esperando por minha chance de pegar outro corpo e voltar ao mundo.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Slytherin?

-Sim.

-Se você é Slytherin, por que não pegou o corpo de Voldemort? Todos sabem que ele é o único herdeiro de Slytherin. - Draco disse rispidamente. -Ele morreu há duas semanas apenas, você poderia ter possuído a ele.

-Isso é verdade. - Lúcio falou. -Mas Voldemort poderia me destruir, ele era muito forte. Seu pai é fraco, controlo seu corpo agora. Sua mente, memórias... tudo. Ele não pode evitar, Tom Riddle poderia.

-Por que meu pai? - Draco sabia que essa história era ridícula, mas possível. E Lúcio agia mesmo muito diferente e demonstrava um poder que nunca possuiu antes.

-Ele é um dos sonserinos mais puro-sangue que havia lá. - ele respondeu, arrogantemente. -Mas, aí está você.

-Eu? O que tenho eu?

-Preciso que você me ajude. - Lúcio, ou Slytherin, disse, seus olhos acinzentados brilhando maliciosamente.

Draco não respondeu.

-Você já ouviu sobre a Profecia do Poder? - Slytherin perguntou.

-Não.

-É a única maldição para ficar extremamente poderoso. - ele disse. -É para ser realizada para a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo, quem quer que ela seja, ter uma queda, ser derrotada... uma pessoa que seria o fim de todos.

-Como Voldemort. - Draco declarou.

-Sim. - Slytherin afirmou com a cabeça. -Tiago Potter era o único que poderia matá-lo e como ele teve um filho, passou a dádiva para Harry.

-Então existe uma pessoa que pode te matar. - Draco concluiu.

Slytherin acenou novamente com a cabeça.

-E você vai ajudar-me a matá-lo. - ele acrescentou. -Não matá-lo. - Slytherin corrigiu. -Matá-la. Você me trará essa mulher, para que eu possa fazê-lo.

-Por que eu?

-Você a conhece.

-Quem é ela?

Lúcio/Slytherin sorriu de maneira selvagem, uma luz brilhava em seus olhos. Ele parecia estar imensamente satisfeito com algo. Draco esperou que ele respondesse direito.

Finalmente ele disse, muito lentamente:

-Gina Weasley.

**Continua...**

N.T.: Oh... revelações, né?! Continuem lendo que eu continuarei traduzindo!!! Ah, valeu pelos reviews, me estimulam a continuar ;) E aguardem que a fic tá só no começo, fica muitooo mais legal mais pra frente!


	7. A Profecia do Poder

**__**

O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin

N.A.: Esses próximos capítulos são os mais darks da história. Você pode imaginar, Draco está terrivelmente de coração partido, mas é claro que ele preferiria morrer que admitir isso, e eu escrevi que ele poderia pirar totalmente se ele perdesse a Gina. Então, por favor, perdoem o mau comportamento dele... eu tentei dizer a ele para se comportar, mas ele não ouve, ele tem um grande gênio próprio que eu lhe dei... o título do capítulo não tem muito a ver com o que acontece nele, mas Gina é a Profecia do Poder do Slytherin, então gravem isso.

**_Capítulo Sete - A Profecia do Poder_**

-"Gina Weasley..."

O nome pareceu ecoar pelos ouvidos de Draco. Seu coração parou e voltou a bater, e ele engoliu na tentativa de tirar o nó de sua garganta. Percebendo que estava dando vazão a seus sentimentos, forçou-se a zombar.

-Ela tem apenas dezesseis anos. Uma garota de dezesseis é a única pessoa capaz de matá-lo?

O rosto de Slytherin obscureceu pela provocação.

-Nem ela sabe o poder que possui.

Draco forçou seu rosto a continuar olhando zombeteiramente para seu pai, mas por dentro sentiu-se diferente. "Gina, poderosa?". É claro que ela tinha um poder sobre ele, ela tinha de alguma maneira enfeitiçado-o para fazer de tudo para que ela ficasse feliz. Mas aquele era o poder que toda mulher bonita possuía. O que fazia Gina tão diferente?

-Se as memórias de Lúcio estão corretas, você conhece a garota. - Slytherin continuou, seu sorriso insano retornando. -Muito bem, na verdade.

-Então? - Draco disse rapidamente, talvez um pouco rápido de mais.

-Narcisa, saia! - Slytherin disse repentinamente, fazendo a mãe de Draco pular de surpresa por ele falar com ela.

Draco tinha até esquecido que ela estava no quarto e a viu escapar quase grata.

-Como eu tenho que te ajudar a matá-la? - Draco pressionou.

O sorriso de Slytherin aumentou.

-Gosto de você, Draco. Ao contrário de seu pai, eu acho que você tem um grande potencial. Você é muito parecido comigo. Estou te dando a chance de ser recompensado além do que poderia sonhar. Se você me ajudar a matar a única coisa que ameaça meu caminho, nós dois poderemos conquistar o mundo e ser os homens mais poderosos vivos.

Draco bufou.

-Por favor. Eu sei que você vai apenas me usar para o que precisa, ou quando se cansar de mim, me matará. Portanto, não venha com essa conversa tola de dividir o mundo com você.

Slytherin pareceu impressionado.

-Você é muito mais esperto do que seu pai acredita. - disse.

-E você, simplesmente acredita que eu vá ajudá-lo? - Draco zombou.

-Você ainda será recompensado. - Slytherin o falou. -Você pode fazer qualquer coisa com a minha ajuda... Apenas peço duas coisas em retorno. Sua lealdade e seu conhecimento do que é preciso para trazer Gina para mim.

Draco ponderou a possibilidade. Gina merecia tudo o que aconteceria. Ela tinha, acima de tudo, feito-o acreditar que ela se importava com ele enquanto ficava com Potter por suas costas. Ele a ensinaria, daria o troco, a entregaria para Slytherin e veria sua reação quando percebesse que iria morrer.

"Não quero que ninguém morra." - Draco pensou. "Não sou um assassino."

Não seria assassinato, exatamente. Ele não estaria matando-a. Estaria apenas fazendo o mesmo que fizera com Voldemort, abrindo mão da vitima. E, além do mais, mesmo que o Ministério o acusasse de cúmplice, Slytherin seria mais poderoso. Slytherin o manteria a salvo, longe de Azkaban.

Draco sentiu-se tão arruinado, não havia mais nenhum motivo para viver. Por que não tornar-se um pouco poderoso antes de morrer? Seria divertido enquanto durasse. Mas algo dentro de si hesitou. Então disse.

-Deixe-me pensar.

E virou-se para sair. Repentinamente Slytherin ergueu a mão e agarrou um pouco do cabelo de Draco, levantando-o do chão. A dor irradiou do escalpo de Draco, mas ele conseguiu manter os lábios fechados e não deixar escapar nenhum lamento de dor.

Se antes ele tinha qualquer dúvida de que seu pai não fosse Salazar Slytherin, não tinha mais. Seu pai algumas vezes havia puxado seu cabelo e jogado-o pela sala, mas nunca tinha conseguido levantá-lo do chão com uma mão. Draco agarrou o punho Slytherin, assim poderia segurar-se e tirar um pouco da pressão de seu cabelo.

-Bastardo! - ele gritou. -Solte-me.

-Você responderá agora. - Slytherin sibilou. -Sim ou não. E devo mencionar a outra possibilidade além de pegar a Weasley para mim. Morte. Se você disser não, estará morto antes de pronunciar sua sentença.

Draco sabia que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho pelo esforço de segurar-se.

-Sim, pegarei a Weasley para você. Agora, solta meu cabelo, maldito.

A boca contraída de Slytherin relaxou para um sorriso cruel e desviou o olhar de Draco por um grande momento. Então, soltou a mão cheia de cabelo e Draco pareceu voltar a seus pés sem tombar.

-Boa escolha. - ele sussurrou.

-Gina? Posso entrar? - a voz de Rony atravessou a porta.

Gina acordou sobressaltada, sem nem perceber que havia dormido. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos.

-Sim. - respondeu, sua voz ainda embargada de sono.

Rony entrou no quarto meio timidamente e sorriu para ela.

-É hora do almoço. - disse com uma alegria forçada.

-Não estou com fome. - murmurou, virando as pernas para o lado da cama.

-Ãhn, Gi, o que exatamente aconteceu ontem à noite? - Rony perguntou, entrando no quarto e sentando a seu lado. -Harry não nos contou.

"Isso porque você o mataria." - Gina pensou. Então decidiu dar a boa notícia.

-Bem, a verdade é que eu provavelmente não verei Draco nunca mais.

Rony simplesmente sorriu.

-Mesmo? - percebendo a expressão dela, tentou parecer um pouco triste. -Sinto muito, Gina. Mas é realmente melhor.

-Hum, hum.

Ele deu um tapinha no joelho dela.

-Vamos lá, Hermione nos fez o almoço. Ela é muito melhor cozinheira que qualquer um de nós. Ah, eu não contei para mamãe sobre seu desaparecimento, ela já tinha muitas preocupações.

Gina concordou.

-Sim, você está certo. Mas realmente não tenho nem um pouco de fome.

-Só vem e se senta com a gente. - Rony disse, sem desistir.

Definitivamente não queria encarar Harry, mas sabia que Rony não aceitaria um não. Então Gina cedeu e o seguiu escadas abaixo.

O almoço foi muito tenso. Fred e Jorge tentaram manter o ambiente mais leve, mas ninguém estava com propensão a rir. Depois que tinha terminado de comer, os gêmeos disseram que tinha que voltar a loja de logros e aparataram.

Gina voltou a subir as escadas. Com a cabeça abaixada entrou em seu quarto e com um aceno de sua varinha as luzes se acenderam. Foi quando olhou para cima e percebeu que alguém já estava em seu quarto.

Ela pulou.

-Draco! - gritou surpresa.

Ele estava deitado nos pés da cama, as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando severamente para o teto. Gina perguntou-se como ele havia entrado e viu que a janela estava sem o vidro.

-Draco! - repetiu, dessa vez com mais alegria. Fechou a porta atrás de si e arremessou-se através do quarto, pulando ao lado dele e colocando os braços em volta de seu peito, dando um abraço de lado.

Ele não respodeu, nem sequer olhou para ela.

-Precisamos conversar. - disse simplesmente.

Gina não conseguia parar de sorrir e apoiou a cabeça em sua mão, olhando para ele.

-Eu sei, estou agradecida que você tenha vindo. Sei que confundi tudo e preciso te explicar-

-Não aqui. - Draco interrompeu. Ele finalmente virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. -Venha para a minha casa.

Gina parou completamente.

-Sua casa? - repetiu.

Ele sentou-se, seus olhos parados intensamente nos dela.

-Minha casa. - confirmou.

Ela sentiu-se inteiramente arrepiada. Mas dispensou a sensação. "Esse é o Draco, ele quer apenas conversar. Não vai te matar."

-Podemos dar uma volta ou algo assim?

-Escute, Gina, eu realmente preciso conversar. - ele disse. -E não quero fazer isso aqui. Você pode vir comigo ou não. Não há acordo.

Gina sabia o que ele queria dizer. "Se você não vier comigo, nunca mais me verá. Não terá mais nenhuma chance comigo."

Tinha que ir. Ela precisava de Draco e não poderia desistir do relacionamento porque ele estava a dando um olhar estranho. Ainda assim, algo a fez responder:

-Draco, por favor. Você sabe que quero conversar com você, mas a sua casa... é tão...

-Não é mais como se meu pai estivesse lá. - ele respondeu rapidamente, quase se defendendo.

-Mesmo assim, não podemos-?

-Não, não podemos. - disse furiosamente se levantando. Cruzou o quarto até sua vassoura e abriu a janela.

"Ele está magoado. Eu o machuquei muito fazendo o que fiz com Harry. E ele está irritado porque não quero ir com ele. Tenho que ir."

-Espere. - Gina disse, saindo da cama e o seguindo. -Eu irei, estou indo.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento. Em seguida um sorriso que Gina nunca tinha visto cruzou seus lábios.

-Boa escolha. - disse suavemente.

**Continua...**

N.A.: Oh, Draco mal! Eu disse para ele agir como o bom garoto que ele é, mas ele nem me ouviu!


	8. O Erro de Draco

**__**

O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin

Capítulo Oito - O Erro de Draco

Gina soube que estava agindo errado assim que rapidamente sua casa sumiu, devido a distância atrás de si. Algo em sua coragem a dizia que deveria virar e voltar, que não estava segura.

Ela mandou seus pensamentos silenciarem. "Esse é o Draco." - disse firmemente a si mesma. "Ele não me machucaria... ele nunca me machucou."

Ainda assim não sentia-se confortável. Mesmo que tivesse os braços apertados firmemente em volta da cintura de Draco, o segurando com força para que não caísse da vassoura, sua bochecha encostada na parte de trás do ombro dele, não sentia-se totalmente segura.

Demorou quase duas horas para chegarem na casa de Draco. Gina nunca havia visto-a, mas quando o fez percebeu que poderia viver mais noventa anos sem precisar colocar os olhos nela novamente. A casa onde ele crescera era o lugar mais obscuro e medonho que ela tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Gina estava tensa da viagem, mas teve que esperar do lado de fora por vinte minutos enquanto Draco desfazia os feitiços da porta. Finalmente, ele a guiou para dentro. E assim que a porta fechou-se atrás de si, ela não pode evitar a vontade de estar do outro lado.

Draco também não conseguia silenciar seus pensamentos. Ele estava com medo de olhar para trás, para Gina, com medo que mudasse de idéia e dizê-la para ir o mais longe que pudesse dali. Então guiou o caminho mantendo passos grandes, nunca olhando para trás, uma vez que ela continuava com ele.

"Sou uma pessoa horrível." - pensou. "Estou agindo exatamente como todos me acusam, cruelmente."

Mas era muito tarde. Não podia voltar agora. Antes, talvez, porque sofreria apenas uma morte rápida e fácil. Agora, Slytherin se asseguraria de torturá-lo muito e duramente por ter alertado a Gina, dizendo-a para sair. Isso não seria agradável.

"Eu deveria deixá-la ir. Estou sendo um covarde, mais temeroso da minha vida que a dela. Ela tem algo pelo que viver, sua família... Potter. Mas eu não. Deveria ser o único a morrer, não ela."

Draco franziu a testa, irritado. Qual era diferença? Se ele virasse e a dissesse para sair dali então morreria do mesmo jeito, Slytherin poderia pegá-la e matá-la. Por que ele deveria morrer também?

Portanto, levou-a até a biblioteca, onde Slytherin havia dito para deixá-la. Quando chegou ficou surpreso de vê-la vazia. Estava esperando vê-lo ali.

Virou-se e deu realmente uma boa olhada em Gina pela primeira vez. Ela nunca tinha parecido tão pequena e vulnerável. Normalmente ela parecia resistente e pronta para o que quer que acontecesse. Mas ele parecia ter pegado-a despreparada, viu como seus olhos moviam-se rápido e nervosamente pelo quarto, e como girava o polegar, incerta. Quando ela percebeu que ele olhava para ela, estreitou os ombros e tirou a mão de perto da boca. Sua expressão suavizou-se em um sorriso.

-Podemos conversar aqui? - perguntou falando baixo.

"Cadê o Slytherin?" - Draco se perguntou, de alguma maneira aborrecido. Ele esperava que Draco a mantivesse distraída enquanto pretendia como queria matá-la?

-Há alguma coisa para conversar? - Draco respondeu friamente, olhando duramente para ela. Agora que ela estava ali, não precisava nem fingir que queria ficar com ela.

O sorriso de Gina sumiu e incerta fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Mas você me trouxe aqui para conversar. - disse incertamente.

-Maldição, Gina, não há nada a dizer. - respondeu ríspido e ferozmente. -Se você queria o Potter, poderia ter pelo menos me contado. Por que eu tinha que te parar?

Os olhos dela ficaram arregalados.

-Mas eu não quero ele, Draco. Te disse isso.

-Gestos dizem mais do que palavras. - disse bruscamente.

Ela abriu a boca, desamparada.

-Não sei quem você pensa que sou, Draco, mas não sou alguém que ficaria com você e com outra pessoa por trás.

-Mesmo? Porque é _exatamente_ quem eu pensei que você fosse.

Viu a expressão dela claramente agora, estava machucada, e era uma dor genuína. Dor que fez a raiva de Draco diminuir levemente. Então os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Lagrimas reais que não tinha como serem fingidas.

-Draco. - ela disse, sua voz embargada. -Eu não gosto mais de Harry. Talvez eu gostasse, mas isso foi antes de te conhecer. Você é tudo para mim. Quando estou longe de você, tudo que eu penso é em você. E essas últimas vinte e quatro horas estive com medo de morrer, mais ainda do que da vez que encarei Voldemort, isso porque eu nunca mais poderia te abraçar.

Por que ela tinha que dizer isso? "Por quê?" Agora ele estava definitivamente perdendo sua raiva. "Ela está só atuando." - tentava dizer a si mesmo. "É tudo fingimento."

Mas ninguém fingiria tão bem. Ela estava dizendo a verdade.

"Tenho que tirá-la daqui!" - pensou e não hesitou.

Correu até ela e segurou um de seus braços, olhando em frente. Sabia que se olhasse nos olhos dela teria que beijá-la e se fizesse isso não conseguiria parar.

-O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou enquanto ele a empurrava para a porta.

-Tirando você daqui. - Draco respondeu.

-Por quê? - ela soou confusa.

Draco começou a responder enquanto abria a porta, mas não poderia dizer mais nada. Slytherin parou bem no caminho, um sorriso aberto no rosto.

-Saindo tão cedo? - perguntou delicadamente.

Gina quase desmaiou ao ver Lúcio Malfoy. Jamais esperou vê-lo novamente, a não ser em fotos. E ali estava ele, bloqueando a porta e sua única escapatória.

Draco soltou seu braço rapidamente e distanciou-se um passo dela.

Os medos que sentira mais cedo voltaram, substituindo toda a tristeza que estava sentindo. Lúcio estava ali, _aqui_, parado bem em frente dela e não era exatamente como se lembrava. Ele sempre parecera tão capaz, tão poderoso?

-Gostaria de conversar com você um minuto, Gina. - Lúcio disse claramente, apontando para algumas cadeiras no meio da sala colocadas uma de frente para a outra. -Sente!

Não era uma sugestão, era uma ordem. Gina olhou para Draco, pedindo ajuda, mas ele estava visivelmente evitando seu olhar.

Agora o choque misturava-se com o medo.

"O que ele está fazendo?" - ela se perguntou. "Ele sabia que seu pai estava aqui o tempo todo? É por isso que queria conversar aqui? Assim seu pai poderia falar também?"

Estarrecida, Gina deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira.

"Eu não posso ajudá-la." - Draco pensou, dirigindo-se à porta. "Tentei, mas não posso. Não é minha culpa... Ela colocou-se nisso tudo. Se queria ficar comigo, como estava beijando Harry? E eu vi. É culpa dela... não minha."

-Feche a porta quando sair, Draco. - Slytherin adicionou prazerosamente.

Draco encolheu-se com medo, mas obedeceu e fechou a porta atrás de si o mais suavemente que pode.

Gina olhou paralisada para a porta fechada, tendo a sensação de medo a invadindo. "Me ver com Harry realmente o deixou confuso." - ela pensou com um nó na garganta. "Draco está me deixando aqui com seu pai, alguém que provavelmente me quer morta."

-Não sou Lúcio.

Gina virou os olhos para o pai de Draco, que estava sentado na cadeira em frente a ela e não pode evitar a confusão em sua expressão. Tinha ouvido corretamente?

-Sou Salazar Slytherin. Meu espírito pegou o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy.

Por mais inacreditável que parecesse, Gina acreditou. Não havia outra explicação para o novo poder que irradiava dele.

-Não vou te matar. - Slytherin começou, um sorriso lentamente cruzando seu rosto. -Ainda.

O coração de Gina balançou.

-Você tem muita magia, Virgínia. - ele disse, a pegando de surpresa ao usar seu nome real. -E eu quero parte dela. Com seus poderes combinados aos meus serei quase invencível.

"Oh, Deus. Outro Voldemort."

-Nunca fiz esse procedimento. - Slytherin disse. -Então não tenho certeza se será doloroso ou não. Mas funcionará muito melhor se você ficar parada.

Ficar parada? Ele estava louco? Ela olhou em direção à porta. Poderia chegar lá se corresse rápido o suficiente. Certamente ele sacaria sua varinha e a mataria, mas pelo menos não tiraria nada dela.

Assim que ela estava juntando a coragem para lançar-se em direção à porta, Slytherin levantou. Antes que pudesse sequer olhá-lo, ele agarrou um de seus braços e a colocou de pé.

Ela tentou soltar-se, mas ele segurou o outro braço e a parou em frente a si. Ele tinha uma força incrível e estava começando a machucá-la, sabia que não conseguiria se soltar.

-Como disse. - Slytherin sussurrou continuando a segurá-la, ficava agora sem esperança. -Será mais fácil se você ficar parada.

-Até parece que vou ficar! - ela gritou, sem aviso levou o joelho em entre as pernas dele. Assistiu o rosto e os olhos dele se esticarem e ele relaxou a força o suficiente para que ela pudesse se libertar.

Estava no meio do caminho para a porta quando ele mergulhou até ela com um grito de fúria. Manobrou-se e conseguiu segurar a cintura dela e atacou-a no chão. Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente e, de alguma maneira, que quanto mais ela tentava sair de baixo dele, ele conseguia defender-se de um jeito que todo o peso ficava sobre ela, de modo que não conseguia se mover. Ele estava sobre sua barriga, em cima dela e ela não conseguia nem sequer levantar a cabeça para ver a porta.

Ela ouviu a respiração alta e irada dele em seu ouvido. Então ele agarrou uma mão de cabelos dela e ergueu sua cabeça. Não podia evitar, soltou um grito de dor curto e alto.

-Agora eu terei certeza que sua morte será lenta e dolorosa. - ele sibilou furiosamente. -Disso você não vai se livrar.

Gina ouviu um som que parecia-se com a porta abrindo e olhou para cima ansiosamente, esperando ver Draco em seu resgate. Slytherin se moveu e não estava mais segurando-a no chão. Depois, violentamente ele a puxou para ficar em pé, impedindo-a de ver se a porta tinha se aberto ou não.

Ele a empurrou com força contra a parede e finalmente soltou seu cabelo, apenas para segurá-la fortemente com os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Por um minuto ela não podia respirar e suas mãos tentavam tirar os braços dele de sua garganta. Então um estranho barulho ressoou em seus ouvidos e ela não ouviu uma voz que dizia, de alguma maneira suave e instavelmente: -Estupefaça!

Em seguida os braços de Slytherin afrouxaram-se. Ela tossiu e tentou retornar sua respiração ao normal, vendo que agora ele jazia inconsciente no chão.

Gina virou os olhos para a porta, que estava realmente aberta, esperando ver Draco. Em vez disso, não viu ninguém.

Depois viu alguém. A capa de invisibilidade escorregou e revelou Harry parado na entrada, suas mãos ainda apontando para Slytherin e parecendo abalado.

Gina suspirou aliviada e caiu de volta contra a parede, a mão sobre o peito tentando fazer com que seus batimentos cardíacos voltassem ao normal. "Harry me seguiu até aqui." - ela pensou. "Ele deve ter ouvido minha conversa com Draco e me seguiu."

Ela nunca tinha ficado tão feliz de vê-lo em toda sua vida, o que é o bastante.


	9. Jovens e Tolos

_O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin_

N.A.: Bem, certo... nesse capítulo haverá algum romance sério acontecendo. Muitas fãs do Draco ficarão felizes, he, he! Então, vamos para o próximo capítulo:

**_Capítulo Nove - Jovens e Tolos_**

Draco sentou em seu quarto, segurando no dedo o anel localizador que havia dado a Gina. Havia o pegado do local onde encontrara ela e Harry e decidiu que talvez o penhorasse. Quanto mais olhava para os anéis, percebia que por mais que fossem horrorosos pareciam valer muito.

"Talvez não sejam tão feios." - pensou.

Mas não conseguiu manter sua mente longe de Gina por muito tempo. Lembrava o que acontecera nas últimas horas e seu estômago afundava.

Após deixar Gina sozinha na biblioteca com Slytherin, algo o motivou a ir para o velho escritório de seu pai. Não soube o porquê, mas acabou lá. Claro que os aurores tinham limpado tudo, todos livros sobre Artes das Trevas e pergaminhos que eram ligados a Voldemort haviam sido levados. Estava quase vazio.

Ainda assim, Draco pareceu encontrar algo.

Um dos puxadores da escrivaninha estava levemente aberto. Um pergaminhos estava meio para fora, como se tivesse sido rapidamente empurrado para dentro. Draco pegou o pergaminho e o olhou.

Nele havia uma foto que não se mexia. Primeiramente, parecia uma fotografia trouxa, mas então ele viu surgindo letras verde-prateadas por cima e percebeu que a foto não era trouxa. A foto era de um tapete, e eles não se movem muito.

No meio da parte de cima do pergaminho ele leu. "O Tapete Mágico"

Draco inspecionou a figura mais de perto antes de continuar a ler. Havia visto aquele tapete em algum lugar... mas onde? Continuou a inspecionar o resto do papel.

"Garantia de fazer quem você ama desejá-lo. Deixe o seu coração cheio de desejo no Tapete Mágico e vocês dois terão a noite mais apaixonada de suas vidas."Aquelas duas frases eram tudo o que Draco precisava saber antes que desabasse nele. Já havia visto aquele tapete no abrigo anti-aéreo onde encontrou Gina e Harry se beijando.

"Era o tapete!" - Draco pensou. "Gina não estava agindo daquela maneira, o tapete que estava causando aquilo."

E então ele correu imediatamente para a biblioteca para impedir que Slytherin a matasse. Ela estava falando a verdade o tempo todo e ele havia sido tão estúpido por não acreditar nela.

Mas quando chegou na biblioteca não encontrou Gina. Em vez disso encontrou Slytherin no chão, estuporado.

Àquela altura Gina e Harry já haviam ido embora.

Depois que Slytherin acordou, de qualquer maneira, deu instantaneamente a Draco a mais excruciante sessão de tortura que ele tivera em sua vida. Slytherin sabia que não havia sido Draco quem o estuporara, mas sabia que ele tinha tentado tirar Gina dali antes.

Portanto, agora todo o corpo de Draco estava dolorido. Ele sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, ainda com o inútil anel localizador de Gina.

"Isso é sem sentido." - ele pensou. "Por que eu deveria me importar em viver mais? A única pessoa que deveria se importar comigo agora me odeia. Slytherin provavelmente me matará após tortura-me mais algumas vezes. Realmente não há mais nenhum sentido em continuar vivo."

Draco afastou-se de sua escrivaninha e jogou-se na cama, pensando no modo mais rápido de suicídio. Entretanto, adormeceu em um segundo.

Quando Gina e Harry aterrissaram n'A Toca, estavam fora há poucas horas. Gina meramente disse a Rony que tinha saído para uma longa caminhada com Harry e ele acreditara.

Ela trancou-se em seu quarto e tentou pensar.

"Se Lúcio está fora de Azkaban por que não ouvimos nada? É claro, ele não é mais o Lúcio. Mas, de qualquer jeito, ninguém acreditaria que ele é na verdade o espírito de Salazar Slytherin."

Mas Draco acreditou.

Draco. Só pensar nele fazia sua garganta fechar. O jeito que havia falado com ela, a maneira tão fria que havia olhado para ela. Ele realmente não tinha a perdoado pelo o que fizera com Harry. Ele estava tão furioso que a queria morta.

"Não ele não queria." - pensou obstinadamente. "No fim ele tentou me tirar de lá. Ele começou, mas Slytherin nos parou."

E então ele a deixou sozinha com Slytherin.

Gina sentou e olhou para a parede por um longo tempo, debatendo consigo. Draco tentou salvá-la, mas não tinha tentado muito duro. Ele havia deixado-a ali para morrer. Dessa vez, ao invés de ele vir em seu resgate, quem veio foi Harry.

Deixou escapar um soluço seco e agarrou seu travesseiro, pressionando-o contra o rosto. "O que devo fazer?"

A única coisa que queria fazer era visitar Draco. Precisava vê-lo e ouvir suas explicações.

"Mas ele pode te entregar de novo a Slytherin."

Subitamente Gina não se importou. Sentiu fortemente que preferia morrer do que não tê-lo. Talvez um dia, se sobrevivesse depois disso, se arrependeria. "Eu sou jovem e tola." - pensou. "Mas não ligo. Nunca saberei se não for vê-lo agora mesmo."

Sua mente estava decidida. Desceu sorrateiramente as escadas, passou por Hermione e Rony no sofá e foi para o armário pegar uma vassoura velha de um de seus irmãos. Depois saiu da casa o mais silenciosamente que pode e virou-se em direção à casa de Draco.

Seu coração batia acelerado o tempo todo. Estava praticamente indo ao encontro da morte. Não mais confiava em Draco, não depois do que ele havia feito. Mas ainda acreditava que ele talvez tivesse algo bom em si, algo que pudesse fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Afinal, ele tinha tentado tirá-la de lá, tentado salvá-la.

Como a Cleansweep Five era muito lenta, demorou quase três horas para chegar à Mansão Malfoy. Quando chegou não estava certa de que porta usar. Sabia que ali haviam muitos feitiços em cada porta. Finalmente decidiu a que havia usado para entrar mais cedo. Draco tirou os feitiços e provavelmente a mesma porta ainda estaria inativa.

Sua teoria estava certa e logo estava dentro da casa fria e grande. Infelizmente não tinha idéia de onde ficava o quarto de Draco. Começou a desejar que tivesse pegado a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, assim não correria o risco de ser pega passeando pelos corredores.

Procurou por trinta minutos. A casa era muito grande e a maioria dos quartos parecia vazio. Depois do que pareceram Eras, Gina encontrou uma porta que estava trancada. "Oh, por favor, Draco esteja aí e não Slytherin." Respirou fundo e bateu ruidosamente na porta.

Não houve resposta, nenhum som. Levemente emburrada, Gina bateu de novo. "Talvez seja apenas uma porta trancada de um quarto vazio." - pensou sem esperança.

Continuou sem reposta. Tentou mais uma vez antes de virar as costas e passar para o próximo quarto. Mas quando estava se virando ouviu a voz irritada de Draco dizendo:

-Estou indo. Espera.

Tentou manter seu rosto sem sorriso e voltou para o lugar em frente à porta. "O olhar dele será muito engraçado." - pensou se perguntando como podia estar tão feliz de ver a única pessoa que tentou mata-la.

A porta abriu e revelou Draco parecendo mais estupefato do que ela já havia visto. Seu cabelo louro claro normalmente alinhado parecia desgrenhado, como se ele tivesse levantado. E seus olhos, que quase sempre tinha um tipo de brilho, quer fosse fogo de raiva ou apenas divertimento, estavam escuros e ilegíveis. Os ombros estavam levemente caídos para frente, de um modo meio desanimado.

Quando ele focalizou-se nela, por um minuto não podia olhar em volta. Sua expressão estava vazia, mas seus olhos mostravam muitas coisas simultaneamente. Ela reconheceu perplexidade, tristeza, ira, e outros sentimentos que não pode precisar. Segurando a respiração esperou que ele dissesse algo, fizesse algo.

Então ele deu um passo a frente e a puxou para o seu quarto, fechando a porta. Gina abriu a boca para protestar quando ele subitamente colocou os braços em volta dela e a abraçou com força. Não esperando por isso, ela primeiramente ficou surpresa. Então o abraçou em resposta e podia jurar que o sentia tremer. Ou era ela que tremia.

Todas suas dúvidas anteriores foram esquecidas enquanto estava nos braços dele. Ele realmente não a queria morta, tinha tentado salvá-la. "Ele gosta de mim." - ela pensou, fechando os olhos com força.

Por um longo tempo nenhum dos dois se moveu, a não ser para segurar um ao outro. Finalmente, Draco moveu sua cabeça para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

-Você é mais estúpida do que eu pensei. - ele sussurrou e pressionou os lábios contra os dela.

Todas suas frustrações e medos transformaram-se naquele beijo e Gina nem percebeu. Ela o beijou de volta mais intensamente, sabendo que aquele comentário não era para assustá-la. Ele estava apenas dizendo algo que Draco Malfoy diria.

Depois, de alguma maneira, ambos estavam na cama dele. Draco parou de beijá-la o tempo suficiente para gentilmente virá-la de costas. A mente de Gina estava totalmente vazia e os lábios dele voltaram aos dela e vagamente sentiu os dedos dele desabotoar sua capa. Em seguida ele estava abrindo sua blusa, com cuidado desabotoando cada botão. Como ele podia ver o que estava fazendo Gina não sabia, porque sua boca não deixou a dela.

Gina sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça quando ele tocou primeiramente sua barriga exposta. Sua camisa estava aberta, ela sabia, e sinos de alerta ainda não soavam em sua cabeça.

Diferentemente de sua experiência com Harry, dessa vez ela simplesmente sentiu. Antes, era como se pudesse beijar qualquer um. Agora, sabia que queria Draco e somente ele, ninguém mais. Ela não queria fazer isso com ninguém mais e sabia que nunca faria.

"Fazer o quê, exatamente?" - pensou, sua mente tonta. Draco tirou a boca da boca dela e começou a beijar sua barriga, subindo. Ela deitou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. "O que estamos fazendo?"

Tantas emoções passavam por ela que não queria que acabassem. Mas por alguma razão, Draco parou e caiu deitado ao seu lado. Ele não se importou de abotoar a camisa dela de volta, em vez disso ele deitou a cabeça em seu peito, respirando sonora e lentamente.

Gina havia pensado que queria ir em frente, mas ficou grata por ele ter parado. Ela enrolou o cabelo dele em seus dedos e assistiu enquanto a cabeça dele subia e descia com cada respiração que dava.

-Eu te amo. - disse suavemente.

Draco não respondeu.

**Continua...**

N.A.: Estão todos felizes agora? Gina está de novo com Draco... Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria!! E agora vocês sabem porque Gina estava com o Harry.

N.T.: Aiiii, não é fófis essa fic??!! Eu amo de paixão, por isso traduzo com tanto gosto! Desculpem a pequena demora, mas, enfim, o capítulo saiu, não? Logo o capítulo 10! Aguardem!


	10. Explicações

_O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin_

_**Capítulo Dez - Explicações**_

Venha comigo. - Gina disse suavemente.

Draco, que estava se sentindo completamente contente, sua cabeça no peito dela e sentindo os dedos dela enrolando seus cabelos, sentou-se subitamente. Passou as pernas para o lado da cama, de costas para ela.

Não posso. - disse simplesmente.

Claro que pode. - Gina respondeu alegremente.

Draco sabia que ela estava feliz porque eles estavam juntos novamente. Mas ele não podia estar feliz. Claro que estava aliviado que Gina era sua de novo, mesmo assim uma nuvem negra flutuava sobre ele, deixando-o muito atento de que a qualquer momento ela poderia ser tirada dele. Enquanto esses pensamentos depressivos passavam por ele, ouviu-a se movendo por trás e parando, colocando o queixo sobre o ombro dele. A respiração quente dela em seu pescoço quase o causou arrepios, mas conseguiu manter-se livre deles. Ela beijou levemente a orelha dele antes de continuar.

Cedo ou tarde minha família terá que aceitar o fato de que estamos juntos. - ela disse. -E nos vendo lado a lado, percebendo o quão não-Malfoy você é, ajudará que brevemente-

Ela parou quando Draco levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio. Ele ouviu algo e sentou-se erguido, forçando os ouvidos. Sim, definitivamente eram passos vindo em direção ao quarto. Quando era mais novo e era mandado para o quarto por ser insolente, sempre deitava na cama e ouvia os passos de seu pai no corredor, sabendo que ele estava atrás dele. E agora não era diferente.

Embaixo da cama. - Draco sibilou. -Rápido.

Gina não respondeu e sem hesitação pulou para o chão e rolou para debaixo da cama. Draco teve a certeza de que a coberta da cama estava a cobrindo de vista, antes de se levantar e se preparar para se confrontar com Slytherin.

Slytherin nem sequer bateu, o que não surpreendeu Draco, considerando que seu pai nunca havia batido também. Ele entrou no quarto, deixando a porta aberta com tanta força que ela bateu na parede e quase se fechou novamente. Slytherin ergueu uma mão para pará-la e entrou, parecendo quase tão zangado quanto Lúcio quando havia voltado para casa na noite da Terceira Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, durante seu quarto ano, depois que Harry Potter escapou das armadilhas de Voldemort. Era o olhar de absoluta fúria e frustração que Draco normalmente temia ver, porque significava que esses sentimentos seriam descontados nele.

Estou disposto a te dar outra chance. - Slytherin disse, falando tão lentamente que as palavras estavam fluindo. -Se você me desobedecer novamente, o matarei.

Você os pegou. - Draco disse abruptamente.

Eu peguei quem? - Slytherin perguntou distraidamente, com se não quisesse discutir sobre assuntos inferiores.

Gina e Harry Potter. Você os pegou e colocou naquele prédio com o tapete. - Draco falou, não conseguindo tirar a fúria de sua própria voz.

Slytherin o olhou por um momento, depois virou a cabeça para trás e riu.

Muito bem, Draco! Você descobriu. Eu esperava que você não conseguiria, mas vejo que o subestimei.

Como você sabia dos anéis? - Draco perguntou irritado. -Como você soube que eu os encontraria?

Slytherin obscureceu.

Ou talvez tenha superestimado você. Não seja burro, Draco. Quem você acha que deu os anéis para Narcisa te dar?

A mãe de Draco estava envolvida nisso? Antes que pudesse perguntar mais qualquer coisa, Slytherin falou.

Primeiramente, não precisei de sua ajuda. - ele disse. -Vou matá-la por mim mesmo. Claro que eu não posso sair por aí, onde qualquer um poderia me ver, porque se fizesse isso notícias sobre a fuga de Lúcio Malfoy se espalhariam e todos me procurariam. Então me escondi entre as árvores perto da casa dela por alguns dias e um dia ela e os irmãos saíram para nadar. Achei que era a maneira perfeita para matá-la e fazer parecer um acidente.

Gina, que ouvia tudo de baixo da cama, segurou uma mão do tapete e tentou manter o silêncio. "Foi ele que fez aquela pedra aparecer do nada! Não haveria uma possibilidade de a pedra já estar lá, mas agora tudo faz sentido. Ele tentou me matar. Mas, por quê?"

Slytherin se moveu.

De qualquer jeito, isso não importa. Ela continua viva e agora ela sabe que você não é mais seu... _amigo_. Suponho que faremos à moda antiga, iremos até a casa dela e a mataremos.

A respiração de Gina entalou na garganta. E se ele se virasse e fosse para lá agora? Ela não estaria em casa e ele poderia matar toda a família.

Gina apertou o tapete com mais força.

Onde a Gina está? - a senhora Weasley perguntou.

Ela e Artur estavam em casa há dez minutos, até que percebessem que sua caçula, a única filha, era o rosto sorridente que não viam.

Rony deu de ombros.

Provavelmente em seu quarto. Então, eles ainda não têm certeza de quem atacou o Percy? - ele respondeu.

Molly suspirou profundamente. Era óbvio que ela não dormira muito nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Não e ele ainda não acordou para nos dizer. E não há nenhuma garantia de que ele realmente viu a pessoa.

Vou trazer Gina para cá. - o senhor Weasley disse, saindo da cozinha.

Rony, Harry, Hermione, Fred e Jorge, que vieram para casa assim que souberam que seus pais haviam chegado, estavam ouvindo a teoria de Molly do que acontecera a Percy, quando Artur desceu, parecendo muito nervoso.

Ela não está no quarto. - ele disse, tentando parecer indiferente. -E em nenhum lugar aqui embaixo.

Oh, querido. - Molly disse, soando mais cansada do que preocupada. -Bem, provavelmente ela está dando uma volta. Quando ela retornar a direi que não fico confortável com ela andando sozinha, especialmente depois do que aconteceu com o Percy.

Vinte minutos se passaram e Gina não havia voltado e até sua mãe começava a se preocupar. Fred e Jorge saíram, ficando na varanda e gritando seu nome até que as gargantas estivessem doendo e o sol se pusesse. Mesmo assim não entraram.

Não há com o que se preocupar. - Rony disse, percebendo o quão nervosos seus pais estavam. -Essa manhã ela saiu, assim, para uma caminhada de cinco horas com Harry.

Mas ela estava com Harry. - o senhor Weasley disse. -E porque ela daria outra caminhada de cinco horas quando fez isso mais cedo?

Por mais preocupados que todos estivesse, Harry era o que parecia mais. Ninguém realmente notou, mas posteriormente Hermione olhou para ele e viu como parecia quase doente.

Harry, o que há errado? - ela gritou. -Você está transpirando.

Harry distraidamente limpou sua testa, se perguntando se deveria dizer o que havia acontecido mais cedo, de manhã. Estava apavorado que talvez Draco pudesse ter voltado e forçado Gina a ir até sua casa de novo e que seu pai a tivesse matado. Por que ele não tinha a checado algumas vezes, ou a forçado a ficar perto dele?

Mas o som da porta da frente se abrindo salvou Harry de ver que responder. Todos na cozinha pularam e correram para o hall de entrada para encontrar Gina colocando a vassoura no armário.

Com Draco atrás de si.

O que ELE está fazendo aqui! - Fred imediatamente gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que Artur disse: -Onde você esteve, Gina? - e Molly correu para abraçá-la, chorando. -Estávamos tão preocupados, não sabíamos onde você estava...

De todos os olhares duros que Draco recebia, o mais duro de todos vinha de Harry. Draco não estava certo se já havia visto o doce Potter olhar tão duramente antes.

Gina abraçou sua mãe em resposta rapidamente e meneou-se de seus braços, voltando-se para Draco.

Estou bem. - disse rápido. -Como está o Percy?

Mas agora todos observavam Draco e não responderam sua pergunta.

Draco zombou. Ele queria muito dizer algo sobre o estado da casa, que estava limpa, mas desorganizada e toda a mobília parecia ter sido salva de algum depósito de lixo há mil anos, mas se segurou. Queria ver o lado bom da família de Gina.

Olha, ele precisa de um lugar para ficar. - Gina disse precipitadamente. -Ele pode ficar no quarto de Carlinhos.

Ele NÃO vai ficar aqui. - Jorge respondeu bruscamente.

Gina o lançou um olhar duro.

Se vocês todos pararem de olhá-lo como se tivesse três cabeças e sentassem, então explicarei tudo, está bem?

Relutantemente, cada um se virou e entrou na sala de estar. Todos os homens olhavam para Draco enquanto Hermione e Molly o assistiam cuidadosamente, como se ele pudesse pular e tirar a varinha e matar todos.

Somente depois Gina contou toda sua história, de como Slytherin estava tentando matá-la. Deixando de fora o _pequeno_ detalhes sobre ele estar no corpo de Lúcio Malfoy, porque sua família nunca acreditaria nisso.

Quando ela terminou, a senhora Weasley disse, muito lentamente.

Bem... acho que, Draco, se você precisa de um lugar para ficar longe de Slytherin, pode ficar aqui-

MÃE! - Fred e Jorge gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu vou só colocar lençóis limpos na cama de Carlinhos. - ela terminou incertamente e deixou a sala.

Bem, quanto a mim, irei comunicar o Ministério. - o pai de Gina anunciou. -Talvez tenha sido Slytherin quem atacou Percy.

A sala ficou silenciosa por um momento, exceto pelos murmúrios de Fred falando com Jorge. Ambos riram e retiraram-se, deixando Hermione, Rony, Harry, Draco e Gina sozinhos.

Você não está nos contando uma coisa. - Harry disse assim que os gêmeos não podiam ouvir pela distância.

Quem? Eu? - Gina perguntou, não tendo certeza com quem ele estava falando.

Sim. Se Slytherin está tentando te matar, por que eu te salvei do Lúcio?

Então foi _você_? - Draco perguntou, falando alto. -_Você_ estuporou Slytherin?

Eu estuporei Lúcio. - Harry disse, uma pequena frieza na voz.

Espera, volta um minuto. - Rony disse, levantando a mão. -Quando Harry estuporou Lúcio?

Essa manhã. - Gina explicou brevemente.

Ele não estuporou meu pai, estuporou Slytherin. - Draco disse rispidamente.

Desde quando seu pai é Slytherin? - Harry perguntou.

Desde poucos dias atrás. - Draco respondeu.

Isso não está fazendo o menor sentido! - Hermione gritou. -Harry, por favor, explique-se para Rony e eu. Quando você estuporou Lúcio ou Slytherin?

Eu já disse, essa manhã. - Gina repetiu.

Como? - Rony perguntou.

Lembra da caminhada de cinco horas que demos? - Harry disse.

Ah. Mas... continuo confuso. - Rony admitiu.

Isso nunca vai mudar, Weasley. - Draco o disse.

Cala a boca, Malfoy.

Que tal TODOS calarem. - Gina disse. -Slytherin, que pegou o corpo de Lúcio, tentou me matar essa manhã e Harry o estuporou, me salvando. Viram? Não é tão complicado. Draco, venha.

Ela levantou e segurou a mão dele, o tirando da sala. Foram para o quarto dela, onde Gina trancou a porta, se virou e instantaneamente colocou os lábios nos de Draco. Foi um beijo rápido e quando afastou-se viu Draco com um olhar estranho.

Por que isso? - ele perguntou.

Por vir comigo. - ela disse, curvando os braços em volta da cintura dele e encostando o nariz no dele. -Por alguma razão, me sinto corajosa para falar com a minha família quando você está por perto.

Isso porque não importa o que você diga, eles sempre pensarão que sou pior e podem se virar e me matar. - Draco a disse com um sorriso irônico.

Ela riu e pressionou o rosto contra o dele.

Provavelmente esta é a razão. - respondeu em tom baixo.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Gina não conseguia dormir. Ela se sacudiu e virou na cama, dolorosamente atenta que Draco estava a apenas dois quartos abaixo no corredor.

Deveria estar exausta, considerando tudo o que acontecera a si naquele dia. Mas de algum jeito, tudo o que conseguia pensar era como tinha dito a Draco que o amava e ele não respondeu nada.

"Ele não poderia dizer isso." - ela tentou dizer a si mesma. "Não admitiria seus sentimento para ninguém. Por que diria para mim? Ele provavelmente tem medo de dizer _Eu te amo_ para a própria mãe. Mas, e se ele realmente não me ama?"

Chutou os cobertores para longe, zangada. Era quase outubro, mas ainda continuava muito quente para usar acolchoados. Segurando um pouco do cabelo da franja, ela sentou-se e virou-se para a janela. A luz da lua flutuava pelas cortinas brancas que eram quase novas para a tá-tá-tárávo de Gina.

Dois quarto além, Draco também não conseguia dormir. Ele deitou de frente, as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. Ainda vestia suas roupas, não se importou em pegar nada para trazer, incluindo pijamas. Sem mencionar que não queria ser pego usando pijamas por perto dos gêmeos Weasley.

Ele também estava pensando no que ela havia dito a ele nessa tarde. As palavras continuavam ecoando em seu cabeça.

_"Eu te amo." _

A amava de volta? Não tinha certeza. Nunca amou ninguém antes, então como poderia saber como se sentir? Tinha certeza que se preocupava muito com ela, mas também se importava com seu dinheiro e isso não significava amá-lo, ele o tinha há tanto tempo por garantia e não precisava amá-lo.

Draco levantou-se e desistiu de dormir. Em vez disso, cruzou o quarto para ir ao banheiro quando algo chamou sua atenção ao passar em frente ao espelho.

Seu cabelo estava rosa-pink.

Deu uma olhada dupla e viu que estava escuro no quarto, apenas uma luz vinha da janela, podia ver que o cabelo estava mais escuro que o de costume. E rosado. Tirou a varinha do bolso e sussurrou.

Lumus!

A luz brilhante revelou que estava com um cabelo rosa-pink brilhante.

Draco teve que colocar a mão sobre a boca para impedir que gritasse. Seu cabelo estava _rosa_. Cabelos não mudam de cor em menos de uma hora sem nenhum motivo.

Olhou novamente para a cama. Aproximando-se dela, pegou o travesseiro e tirou a fronha, lendo a etiqueta: "Mata-cabelos da Loja de Logros dos Irmãos Weasleys."

"Então, era por isso que os gêmeos estavam rindo mais cedo." - Draco pensou furioso, largando o travesseiro no chão e resistindo a necessidade de dar-lhe pontapés, encontrar uma poça de lama então pisar a coisa enfeitiçada até virar uma pilha de penas.

Demorou quase duas horas para Draco deixar o cabelo de volta ao louro-prateado normal. Depois disso estava muito próximo de estrangular pescoços dos gêmeos. Contudo, tentou acalmar-se tirando as roupas das gavetas o mais silenciosamente possível e decorar o quarto de Carlinhos com as roupas.

Mas, quando abriu a primeira gaveta, encontrou-a cheia de couro. Calças de couro. Draco moveu a luz da varinha mais perto e as inspecionou.

"Nossa, isso é meio caro." - ele pensou, começando a rir. "Me pergunto o que os gêmeos vão pensar quando me virem usando essa roupa perto da irmã deles..."

**Continua...**

N.T.: Gente, quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic. Mas tive sérios problemas em tudo, desde o computador até a total falta de tempo pela faculdade e pelo estágio que comecei recentemente. Eu estava com dois estágios e por isso, obviamente, tava pirando, agora vou largar um e ficar com um só. Além disso, a partir do capítulo 15 a fic passará a ser traduzida pela minha amiga e beta MaryMadMalfoy. Mas como até esse capítulo eu já traduzi, vou postar o 11 semana que vem e assim consecutivamente, dando mais tempo pra ela traduzir, ok?

Muito obrigada pela compreensão e continuem lendo que essa fic da Mocha vale mesmo a pena! Mil bijinhos, Biba.


	11. Couro, Luxúria e Amor

**__**

O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin

Capítulo Onze - Couro, Luxúria e Amor

Gina estava se esforçando para se manter acordada na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã. Não tinha conseguido dormir muito e quando havia conseguido, sua mãe entrou no quarto, a acordou e disse que ela e seu pai estavam indo para Londres para discutir o "incidente Slytherin".

Você terá que vir mais tarde... - a senhora Weasley a disse. -...para dizer aos aurores quem e o quê procurar.

Não estava mesmo pretendo fazer isso mais para frente. No momento, servindo-se um copo de suco de laranja, horrendamente mal feito. Suspirando, mexeu seu mingau de aveia pela tigela e olhou para cima.

Eram quase dez horas e Draco ainda não tinha descido. Quando Gina comentou sobre isso, Fred e Jorge caíram em risinhos.

Provavelmente tentando tirar o rosa do cabelo. - Jorge disse tentando se controlar.

Rosa? - Gina repetiu.

Fred e Jorge contaram a ela como haviam mudado os travesseiros da cama do quarto de Carlinhos pelos da loja de logros. Quando Draco finalmente desceu para a cozinha, todos, menos Gina, riram histericamente.

Gina estava aliviada pelo cabelo dele estar da cor normal.

Em seguida ela percebeu algo a mais. As roupas dele. Ele estava vestindo _couro_, calças pretas de couro, uma camiseta normal branca e uma jaqueta de couro sobre ela. Gina não pode evitar olhar para as calças dele. Como ele cabia dentro delas? Eram obviamente de Carlinhos e ele era muito mais afinado na cintura em comparação a Draco. O couro estava tão apertado que parecia uma segunda pele.

Todos pararam de rir e olharam para Draco. ele deu um sorriso irônico para todos e andou até Gina.

Aqui está o seu colar. - ele disse, abaixando-se e colocando a corrente com o anel em torno do pescoço dela.

Gina subitamente não se sentiu mais cansada. Na verdade, seu coração batia forte e seu sangue parecia correr mais rápido. Draco sempre fora incrivelmente sexy e ela não imaginava ser possível que ele ficasse mais ainda. Estava errada. Exigiu todo seu auto controle para que ela não o agarrasse pela cintura e o beijasse, na frente de todos.

Draco estava imensamente satisfeito de ver o olhar de horror, choque e raiva nos rostos dos Weasleys. Eles obviamente não gostavam da maneira que Gina o olhava.

Onde você as encontrou? - Gina finalmente perguntou e passou o dedo no braço da jaqueta dele.

No armário no meu quarto. - Draco respondeu alegremente. -Eu pensei que como não tinha mais roupas para usar, poderia pegar essas. Espero que não se importe.

Claro que nos importamos. - Rony respondeu rispidamente, o primeiro a dar voz a seus sentimentos. -Não são suas, poderia ter nos perguntado primeiro.

Oh, eu achei que não precisava. - Draco disse se sentando na cadeira ao lado de Gina. "Como ele consegue sentar com essa calça apertada?" - ela se perguntou. -Que rude da minha parte. Eu provavelmente deveria perguntar antes de vestir algo que vale o suficiente para manter sua família alimentada por pelo menos um ano.

Houve um grande barulho de cadeiras arrastadas no chão quando Fred e Jorge se levantaram dos lugares. Ambos seguraram a parte da frente da jaqueta de couro de Draco e o levantaram bem alto, o batendo de encontro à parede.

Parem! - Gina disse firmemente, levantando e tentando abrir os dedos de seus irmãos do colarinho de Draco. -Vocês deveriam saber que ele só está tentando os provocar, o ignorem. - ela deu a Draco um olhar que demonstrou como ficou aborrecida com o que ele disse. Ele sorriu meio ironicamente para ela.

Saia da nossa casa. - Fred disse enquanto lentamente o soltava. -Você abusou para ficar.

Vamos dar uma volta. - Gina disse, segurando a mão de Draco. Ela o guiou para fora antes de falar novamente. -Draco, honestamente. Você não pode ao menos _tentar_ ser legal?

Eu tentei. - Draco insistiu, soltando sua mão da dela e levemente andando para trás dela. -Aonde estamos indo?

Dando uma volta, eu já te falei. - ela disse. -Acho que devíamos aproveitar um tempo longe de todos, não acha?

Draco ficou emburrado. Sentiu-se preocupado e não sabia ao certo porquê. Slytherin deveria ter percebido que ele tinha fugido e o primeiro lugar no qual procuraria seria a casa de Gina. então por que ele não tinha vindo ainda?

Eles andaram por alguns minutos em silêncio. Draco estava começando a ficar com calor, considerando que ele estava em couro preto e estava sol.

Não quero mais andar. - ele disse e sentou em uma grande rocha próxima.

Gina se juntou a ele, sorrindo.

Você é como um bebê. - ela disse. -" Não quero mais andar". Honestamente, você soou como um garoto de dois anos.

Está quente. - Draco reclamou.

O sorriso de Gina suavizou e ela se moveu para mais perto dele.

Então tire sua jaqueta. - ela sussurrou e deslizou as mãos sobre a jaqueta. Gentilmente, ela deixou que a jaqueta deslizasse dele e caísse no chão. Esquecido, ele virou-se e a beijou.

Mais uma vez, tudo com o que Gina se importava era Draco. O sentimento dos lábios dele nos seus, a língua dele em sua boca, as mãos deslizando em suas costas, sobre seus ombros, por seus cabelos. Ela apertou os ombros dele e o beijou mais intensamente. De alguma maneira, ele estando vestido de couro, a fazia querê-lo mais do que antes. Ela se pressionou mais perto dele, sentindo a pele fria e macia dele enquanto a tocava. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, então ele podia beijar seu pescoço, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu. Quando estava com Draco nada importava. Nem mesmo Slytherin. Não importava que ela podia morrer amanhã, desde que tivesse um tempo com ele, para abraçá-lo. Relutantemente, o tempo tinha que acabar. Draco, como sempre, era o único a parar e se distanciar.

Deveríamos voltar. - ele disse sem emoção recolocando a jaqueta.

Gina acenou e mordeu o lábio. "Ele me ama?" - se perguntou pela qüinquagésima vez. "Não sei. Não consigo lê-lo. Em um minuto eu penso que sim, no minuto seguinte ele fica frio e não tenho certeza."

Ela segurou a mão dele todo o caminho de volta e andaram devagar. Nenhum dos dois falou, mas Gina sentiu que essa era uma das melhores caminhadas que ela já fez.

Toda a paz e serenidade desapareceram assim que entraram na casa.

Eles entraram pela porta de trás, que dava na cozinha e encontraram uma bagunça. A mesa estava virada e a maioria das cadeiras estavam quebradas em pedaços. Panelas e frigideiras estavam espalhadas pelo chão com vários tipos de comidas.

Oh, Deus. - Gina disse, soltando as mãos de Draco e pulando por sobre uma cadeira esmagada. Ela correu para a sala de jantar para encontrá-la nas mesmas condições. Draco, bem atrás dela. Então ela foi até o quarto da família, também em ruínas.

Mas ela também encontrou seus três irmãos, Harry e Hermione, acorrentados às paredes. Rony foi o primeiro a vê-la.

GINA! - ele gritou.

Eles não eram os únicos no quarto. Gina viu um movimento pelo canto de seu olho e Salazar Slytherin entrou na sala. Gina engoliu um grito de medo e sentiu Draco tenso atrás de si.

Olá de novo, Virginia. - Slytherin disse, sorrindo levemente. -Eu estava esperando encontrá-la aqui.

Ninguém disse nada.

Draco. - Slytherin continuou, olhando por sobre o ombro de Gina -Estou disposto a perdoá-lo, já que estou me sentindo surpreendentemente misericordioso no momento. Se você matá-la agora. Na frente de sua família e amigos. Com isto.

Slytherin procurou por suas roupas e produziu uma adaga com uma lâmina afiada. Ele a lançou para Draco que a pegou, a lâmina passou estreitamente passando pelo rosto de Gina.

Ela não estava com medo de que Draco pudesse matá-la. Ela virou-se para ele e o viu inspecionando a adaga proximamente. "Mate Slytherin. Jogue a faca nele. Mate-o."

Não seria maravilhoso assisti-la morrer? - Slytherin disse em um tom suave, persuasivo. -Avada Kevadra é tão rápido, não há prazer nele. Você não pode assistir a pessoa morrer. Usando esta adaga você pode ver a pessoa lentamente afundar no chão, em agonia, sangue derramando por todo lugar...

PARE! - Hermione gritou subitamente, movendo e fazendo ruídos com as correntes que mantinha-na presa à parede.

Slytherin a ignorou e manteve seus olhos, que brilhavam com uma luz insana, em Draco.

Faça. - ele continuou suavemente. -Mate-a.

Draco olhou para cima lentamente e parou em Gina. ela não pode ler sua expressão, e por um momento sentiu o medo enfraquecer seu coração. "Ele vai fazer" - pensou desenfreadamente. "Ele realmente vai me matar." Ele moveu os olhos para Slytherin, em seguida disse, levemente:

Não, obrigada. - e levantou a adaga para ele.

O que aconteceu depois foi um grande borrão para Gina. Lembrou-se do olhar de choque no rosto de Slytherin que um momento depois tornou-se de triunfo. Em um piscar de olhos a adaga navegou pelo ar para alojar-se na parede, atrás de Slytherin, que movimentou-se para o lado no último segundo.

Ele olhou para Draco, um estranho ar de alegria em seu rosto.

Diga adeus. - ele sussurrou.

Primeiramente Gina pensou que ele iria matar Draco. Antes que ela pudesse começar a pensar mais, Slytherin rodopiou e agarrou a faca da parede, em seguida, segurou-a em sua mão, avançou sobre ela e Draco. Nem Gina ou Draco puderam se preparar em tempo, Slytherin ergueu a faca e a fincou no meio do peito de Gina, abaixo de sua clavícula.

Seus olhos ficaram molhados e Slytherin deu um passo para trás, sorrindo triunfantemente. Ela ouviu seus irmãos gritando seu nome, ouviu as correntes rangendo e Hermione começar a soluçar. Tudo o que ela sentiu foi a dor queimando, em seu peito. Era tão intensa que não conseguia pensar. Suas mãos alcançaram o cabo da adaga e o encontrou pegajoso com seu sangue quente.

Sangue... estava em toda parte... nas pontas de seu cabelos, na frente de sua camiseta, pingando de sua boca por seu queixo, em suas mãos...

E lentamente, Gina afundou em seus joelhos, piscando para tentar tirar o vermelho de sua visão.

"Meu sangue" - ela pensou. "Muito do meu sangue. Tanto..."

N.A.: Ooooooh, eu sei que é um suspense, mas não resisti a terminar o capítulo aqui! Mas antes de me xingar, pense por um minuto. Eu deixaria mesmo Gina morrer? Quem sabe... talvez... de qualquer modo eu amo reviews e quem sabe o próximo capítulo sai mais rápido... então, reviews, por favor!


	12. O Amor Cura Tudo

**O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin**

_Capítulo Doze - O Amor Cura Tudo_

N.T.: Pessoal, eu quero pedir desculpas pela imensa demora, mas minha vida nos últimos tempos foi uma loucura. Último ano da faculdade, TCC, correria e não pude traduzir essa fic e menos ainda continuar as minhas próprias histórias (nem lembro mais das minhas fics!). Esse ano tive tempo de sobra, terminei a facu e o estágio acabou, me deixando desempregada, porém, me faltou um pequeno detalhe... o computador! Como a vida é dura, né?! Grrrrr... A tradução pela MaryMad também não deu certo e eu nem lembro exatamente porque... Mas como a esperança é a última que morre, compramos um pc e agora estou voltando!!! Primeiro com a tradução e futuramente com a continuação da minha fic, certo? Espero que curtam a história muuuuuito boa da MochaButterfly e aguardem que pretendo posta um cap por semana, tá?!

N.A.: Há algo a dizer mesmo? Vamos logo para o capítulo antes que vocês enlouqueçam e decidam me matar por machucar a Gina! (Isso é uma piada, você deveria rir, eu não quis dizer me matar literalmente...)

* * *

Draco sentiu-se dormente enquanto via Gina cair de joelhos. Parecia haver muito barulho, os irmãos dela e Harry gritavam e Hermione deixou escapar o grito mais alto que ele já ouvira em sua vida, e isso estava machucando sua cabeça. Mais algo estava doendo também e doía muito mais.

Seu coração.

Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Ele tentou pegar Gina antes que ela caísse no chão. A adaga deveria estar cravada perto ou diretamente em seus pulmões, porque cada vez que se movia para respirar, sangue derramava de seu lábio inferior. Draco tinha seu braço sobre o queixo dela, mantendo-a meio sentada. As mãos dela estavam tremendo sobre o punho da adaga. Ele segurou uma delas, mesmo que estivesse quente e pegajosa com o sangue dela, ele apertou com força.

Gina olhou para ele, se esforçando para respirar. Isso doía tanto... seria mais fácil desistir. "Além do mais," - ela pensou, procurando tristeza no rosto sem emoções de Draco. -"ele não me ama. Ele não parece nem um pouco preocupado por eu estar morrendo."

Ela tentou encontrar sua voz e acabou produzindo apenas um som murmurante. Estava ficando difícil manter os olhos focalizando.

-Ela está morrendo. - Slytherin anunciou, e mesmo que soasse distante, obviamente estava feliz. -Ela está morrendo em seus braços, Draco, e não há nada que você possa fazer para salvá-la.

Ele estava certo. Ela estava morrendo. E Draco não podia impedir que acontecesse. A única pessoa com quem se importava, a única pessoa que ele realmente o amou estava indo-se para sempre.

Ele não chorava desde de que tinha três anos. E nunca precisou ou quis em quatorze anos. Nesse momento, entretanto, nunca quis tanto. Mas tentou manter sua face sem emoções, vendo Gina lentamente perder sua força na vida. A vida que ela nem tivera a chance de viver ainda.

Ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era um barulho, como se estivesse tentando falar embaixo d'água. "O sangue. Está inundando os pulmões." - Draco pensou.

Ainda assim, os lábios dela formulavam o que ela estava tentando dizer. Uma única palavra, solitária.

"Draco."

Ele se lembrou o que ela havia dito a ele. Havia sido no dia anterior?

"Eu te amo."

Primeiramente, Draco pensou que estava somente lembrando o que ela tinha dito, não percebeu que havia dito em voz alta. Não apenas Fred e Jorge pararam de gritar, como os olhos de Gina se arregalaram, seus lábios trêmulos formaram um pequeno sorriso. A pequena força dela em suas mãos sumiram e os olhos fecharam, a cabeça caindo para trás.

Ela estava morta.

Draco olhou para ela, o horror lentamente penetrando, invadindo-o como água gelada. Atrás dele, Slytherin disse:

-Talvez eu o mantenha vivo, Draco. Vivo e consciente de que a única pessoa que você amou está morta.

Gentilmente, Draco abaixou Gina, deixando-a no chão. Em seguida ele pulou, ficando em pé, preparado para dar o bote em Slytherin. Não se importava se morresse, estava com tanta raiva que não conseguia conter. Mas antes que pudesse se mover para perto da pessoa que queria matar, ele aparatou instantaneamente.

Draco ficou ali por um minuto, apertando e desapertando os punhos, tentando se acalmar. "Ela é só uma garota" - ele pensou. "Ela não importa tanto. Um monte de gente morre todo dia, ela não é diferente, não me importo..."

Mas ele se importava. Se importava tanto que doía fisicamente.

Precisava ir para algum lugar.

Quase se esquecendo dos outros, ainda presos nas paredes, Draco estava meio fora do quarto quando Hermione o chamou, sua voz embargada de tristeza.

-Draco? Você poderia...

Entorpecidamente, nem percebendo que ela usou seu primeiro nome, ele colou a mão no bolso e pegou a varinha.

-_Freeadus_. - disse, quase em um sussurro, erguendo a varinha por sobre o ombro. Ele ouviu o som das algemas caindo ao chão.

E então deixou o quarto.

-Ela não pode estar morta. - Rony disse, tão pálido que até suas sardas estavam brancas. Lentamente ele ajoelhou ao lado da forma débil de sua irmã, nem percebendo o sangue no qual se sentava.

Hermione sentou ao lado dele, lágrimas caindo tão rápido que ela não podia impedi-las. Aos poucos Fred, Jorge e Harry se uniram a eles no chão. Mas Harry foi o primeiro a perceber algo.

-Malfoy que retirou a adaga? - disse suavemente.

-E o que isso importa? - Hermione lamentou.

-Nada. - Harry murmurou para si, mas secretamente se perguntou porque a faca estava ao lado de Gina e não mais em seu peito. Podia jurar que não viu Draco removendo-a.

-Ela realmente está morta. - Rony disse pesadamente.

A dor dilacerante no peito de Gina lentamente desapareceu. Muito lentamente, tão lentamente que depois de cinco minutos passados começou a perceber que estava diminuindo. Finalmente, tinha quase passado e ela devia estar morta.

Estava escuro, mas era porque seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela não conseguia abri-los e não sabia o porquê. O Céu não deveria ser iluminado? Ela não era santa, mas não era má o suficiente para ir para o Inferno. Então porque se sentia tão confusa, tão fria?

Por debaixo de suas pálpebras podia sentir algo se movendo. Podia até ouvir o ruído de roupas. "Quem está aí?" - pensou, mas não podia mexer os lábios para formar palavras.

E depois, pode abrir os olhos.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Harry.

Ela sorriu melancolicamente. Claro, o Céu tinha que incluir Harry Potter.

Em seguida percebeu seus irmãos e também Hermione, que segurava sua mão, coberta de sangue. Todos perceberam que seus olhos abriram ao mesmo tempo

-Por que o sangue não sumiu? - Gina perguntou baixo e lentamente. Ela sempre imaginou que no Céu não havia sangue, nem dor, então por que todos pareciam tão infelizes?

-Você está viva! - Rony gritou muito alto.

Logo depois seus irmão a sentaram e todos a abraçaram forte o suficiente para impedi-la de respirar. Quando se afastaram, todos estavam encharcados com o seu sangue.

-Como, como...? - Jorge falava confuso.

Gina estava se perguntando a mesma coisa. Ela estava viva? Se lembrava claramente da lâmina queimando seu peito e a dor tão grande que era inevitável que ela estivesse morta. "Mesmo que a ferida tenha de algum modo se fechado em dois minutos tem mais sangue meu no chão do que em mim." - pensou confusa.

Olhando para seus irmãos com as roupas encharcadas de sangue, ela tirou seu colar para ver onde havia sido ferida. Depois de tirar o sangue, para seu choque, a pele estava macia e sem marcas como há dez minutos. Era como se nunca tivesse sido esfaqueada.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido. - Gina sussurrou.

Não havia nada ali que pudesse selar o ferimento, apenas o anel localizador que Draco a havia dado, e ela tinha certeza que um simples anel não poderia fechar uma ferida que nem o mais experiente médi-bruxo poderia, só para salvá-la.

-Talvez você devesse tomar um banho. - Hermione sugeriu, sorrindo trêmula.

Com a ajuda de seus três irmãos, Gina foi erguida. Sentiu-se um pouco fraca, mas sem dor. Esperava que desmaiasse, considerando que a maioria de seu sangue estava em qualquer lugar, menos em seu corpo.

-Onde está o Draco? - perguntou imediatamente.

-Quem sabe. - Fred deu de ombros.

-Quem se importa. - Harry adicionou. -Acho que vou chamar um médico.

-Estou bem. - Gina insistiu. -Eu quero ver Draco. Ele não foi embora, foi?

-Eu não ouvi a porta abrir ou fechar. - Hermione respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. -Mas, Gina, vou procurá-lo. Você precisa mesmo se limpar.

Em seguida Gina se permitiu ser levada para o banheiro por Hermione, onde foi deixada para fazer suas coisas. Tomou o banho mais rápido que conseguiu, mas demorou um pouco tirar o sangue de seu cabelo. Finalmente, terminou e correu para se vestir.

Narcisa estava esperando quando Slytherin voltou para casa. Instantaneamente ela perguntou:

-Draco está bem?

Slytherin entregou sua capa para um elfo doméstico e riu para ela.

-Ele está bem. A única coisa quebrada é seu coração.

-Então você matou a garota. - a voz de Narcisa estava baixa e fraca.

-Sim. - Slytherin disse. -Agora não há mais nada para impedir a alcançar o poder absoluto.

-Conte-me sobre Draco. - Narcisa insistiu. Mesmo que às vezes ela agisse diferente, realmente amava seu filho. A única razão para que se afastasse dele era porque ele era muito parecido com Lúcio. -O que aconteceu?

-Isso é mesmo importante? - Slytherin respondeu lentamente.

-Você disse que seu coração estava quebrado. Ele ama Gina?

Slytherin bufou.

-Bem, sim. Considerando as últimas palavras que ele disse a ela.

-Ela estava usando o anel localizados em volta do pescoço?

-Como eu saberia? E o que isso importa?

Narcisa apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Eu estava apenas me perguntando.

Slytherin olhou para ela suspeitando, mas em seguida se moveu para o hall de baixo. Narcisa fechou os olhos com força. Ela não queria que a garota Weasley morresse, mas sabia que havia uma esperança. Se ela estivesse usando o anel localizador e Draco disse que a amava, então o anel poderia curar qualquer ferida que ela tivesse.

"Eu espero que ele não tenha usado o Avada Kevadra" - Narcisa pensou antes de correr para preparar o retorno de Draco.

_Continua..._

* * *

N.A.: Vocês estão felizes agora? É CLARO que eu não ia matar a Gina!!! Espero que a parte do anel localizador tenha feito sentido, e se não, podem me perguntar. De qualquer maneira, obrigado por seu tempo!!!!

N.T.: Ah, deixa eu agradecer aos reviews de quem não esqueceu da fic e de mim, e veio perguntar se eu ainda estava viva... valeu pela atenção! Bijinhos, Biba.


	13. Planejando

**O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin**

_Capítulo Treze - Planejando_

Draco não estava mais tão triste, estava irado. Parecia que a única coisa boa em sua vida havia sido tirada dele. Ele tinha tido apenas um tempinho com ela, e então ela morreu. Por que ele tinha tanta má sorte?

Depois de ter deixado A Toca, se encontrou andando para a pedra onde haviam estado há apenas meia hora. "Meia hora", ele pensou ironicamente. "Minha vida inteira mudou em meia hora."

Ele sentou na rocha, não sentindo mais o calor da calça de couro justa, em vez disso, sentia-se estranhamente frio. Dentro dele algo estava doendo, e seu estômago parecia vazio. A única coisa que ele sentia-se fazendo era matar Slytherin naquele momento, com suas próprias mãos. Seria gratificante cravar as unhas no seu pescoço, o pescoço que um dia pertencera a seu pai, e assisti-lo perder a vida...

Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. A única pessoa que ele considerava seriamente em matar era ele mesmo. Por que ele continuaria vivendo? Mais um ano em Hogwarts e depois o quê? Que tipo de emprego ele arranjaria? Onde viveria? Certamente não mais em sua casa. Com quem se casaria? Além disso, com Slytherin grande e poderoso, os próximos anos consistiriam em pânico em massa e pessoas vivendo no medo, assim como nos tempos de Voldemort.

-Draco?

Instantaneamente reconheceu a voz e pensou "Eu a perdi". Obviamente se importava tanto com ela que estava ouvindo sua voz.

Então ele se virou e lá estava ela. Tão real e sólida como estava há uma hora, o seu cabelo flamejante levemente úmido, caindo em volta dos ombros. Não havia vestígios de sangue nela. Ela andava em direção a ele, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, ela começou a gritar e correr. Draco levantou e pelo tempo em que ela o alcançou, estava rindo. Encontrando seus lábios nos dele, ela riu em sua boca, enquanto ele a beijava com tudo o que tinha.

Gina estava _viva_. Ele estava tão feliz que não se importava como. Apenas a beijava, a apreciando, suas mãos sentindo a macieza da pele dela, o calor do corpo dela contra o seu. Havia pensado que nunca mais a abraçaria, mas fazia isso agora.

Quando Gina afastou sua boca de Draco ainda estava sorrindo. Eles não se afastaram, apenas olharam um nos olhos do outro.

-Surpresa. - ela disse suavemente, o sorriso em sua face amolecendo seu coração.

-Mais como "choque". - ele corrigiu.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu. - confessou. -Em um minuto eu estava em extrema dor e no outro parou e a adaga não estava mais em mim.

-Então... quer dizer que todo o sangue que você perdeu deslizou para dentro de novo?

-Honestamente, como você pode deixar a situação tão leve? - mas o sorriso brilhante dela deu lugar a um de satisfação pela maneira que ele estava reagindo por ela estar viva.

-É como se você estivesse dizendo: Se eu não ri, eu chorei. Excluindo que eu não chorei realmente, porque... não choraria. Eu não poderia apenas estar rindo. - ele disse seriamente.

-O que quer que você diga, Draco. - ela disse, rolando os olhos. -Vamos voltar. Estou _morrendo_ de fome.

Mais tarde, à noite, Molly Weasley voltou para casa. Fred e Jorge haviam retornado para sua loja de logros. Claramente, ninguém contou a Molly que Gina tinha estado morta a poucos minutos. Na verdade, eles nem mencionaram o fato de Slytherin ter vindo até a casa.

Enquanto ela preparava o jantar, Rony, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Draco saíram para o quintal e sentaram no chão, formando uma roda, tentando imaginar como tirar Slytherin do caminho. Possivelmente ele descobriria que Gina estava viva, e da próxima vez que a matasse, ela poderia não acordar magicamente depois.

-A única maneira de faze-lo nos deixar em paz é matando-o. - Draco declarou simplesmente.

-Eu digo para levarmos isso para o Ministério. - Rony disse, seu braço em volta de Hermione.

-Mas apenas nós sabemos quem Slytherin realmente é. - Harry apontou.

-E? - Rony perguntou.

Draco o lançou um olhar duro.

-E, seu idiota, nós somos os únicos que podemos fazer alguma coisa.

Rony piscou irado e respondeu bruscamente:

-Bem, então porque não _contamos_ a outras pessoas?

-Quem acreditaria em nós? - Hermione perguntou suavemente, como se temesse que Rony pudesse ficar nervoso por ela concordar com os outros.

-Eles vão assim que Slytherin começar a dominar o mundo! - ele respondeu.

-Até lá nos podemos tentar fazer algo, não podemos? - Gina disse.

Todos ficaram silenciosos por um momento. Então Harry disse:

-Bom, concordo com Gina. ela é a única em perigo aqui.

-Certo. - Rony disse bravo. -Gina, o que você quer fazer?

-Tentar e ver se nos podemos encontrar algo que possa nos ajudar. - ela anunciou. -Eu não quero que nós entremos na sala e matemos Slytherin apenas com nossas varinhas e esse patético conhecimento de magia.

-Você está dizendo que quer que nós aprendamos Artes das Trevas? - Hermione perguntou.

-Se for necessário. - Gina abrandou.

-Certo, então temos um ótimo professor. - Rony disse brilhantemente. -Malfoy!

-Cala a boa, Rony! - Gina respondeu bruscamente.

Draco sorriu triunfantemente para Rony e segurou a mão de Gina só para aborrecê-lo mais.

-Eu esqueci muita magia negra. - admitiu friamente.

-Posso conseguir alguns livros sobre isso. - Hermione disse lentamente, relutando em admitir que teria que se enredar com Artes das Trevas.

-Tem certeza que devemos fazer isso? - Rony perguntou.

-Não é como usarmos magia negra em pessoas inocentes. - Harry apontou. -É apenas em Slytherin.

Rony deu de ombros.

-Jantar! - a senhora Weasley gritou de dentro da casa.

-Bem, - Gina disse, levantando devagar e ajudando Draco. -nós não temos que começar imediatamente. Slytherin não vai saber que estou viva por alguns dias. Mas, Mione, tente conseguir os livros o mais cedo possível.

A refeição foi silenciosa, ninguém tinha muito o que dizer. Com o estômago cheio Gina sentiu-se exausta. Mesmo que estivesse começando a escurecer, ela foi para cama cedo. Draco a seguiu pelas escadas até o quarto.

-Eu vou esperar com você até que durma. - ele disse suavemente.

Gina tentou conter sua alegria e rapidamente se trocou, ficando de pijamas. Depois enfiou-se sob as cobertas e fechou os olhos. Mas ela não conseguia dormir, completamente ciente de que Draco estava do ouro lado do quarto a observando. Abriu um olho e sorriu um pouco.

-Vem e me abrace enquanto eu tento dormir. - ela disse, esperando que não soasse como se tivesse dois anos de idade.

Mas ele obedeceu e tirou os sapatos e a jaqueta antes de lentamente ficar ao lado dela. E ela dormiu, segura e aquecida nos braços dele, onde os problemas do mundo pareciam distantes.

-Eu te amo. - ele murmurou antes que adormecesse.

E talvez, tivesse sonhado, mas podia jurar que o ouviu responder: Eu te amo.

N.A.: Ooh, isso não é doce? Certo, pessoas, espero ter satisfeito seus pedidos.


	14. A Caveira Sangrenta

**O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin**

_Capítulo Quatorze - A Caveira Sangrenta_

Quando Gina acordou no dia seguinte, estava sozinha na cama. Desceu as escadas para o café da manhã e Rony empurrou o Profeta Diário em seu rosto. Gina o segurou e olhou para a foto de Lúcio Malfoy, franzindo a testa para ela e em seguida sorrindo maliciosamente.

- A notícia saiu! - Draco disse, de alguma maneira alegremente, da mesa da cozinha.

Gina leu o artigo rapidamente.

_Durante a madrugada de ontem, nos subúrbios de Londres, o Auror Mark Bastinson acordou com os gritos da casa vizinha, o lar de Bill e Cindy Jackson. Ele rapidamente contatou o Ministério quando os gritos não cessaram e correu para o jardim._

_Três homens do Ministério chegaram e entraram na casa de onde vinha o estardalhaço. Encontraram toda a família Jackson, incluindo três crianças das idades de cinco e treze anos, mortas. Quando tentaram encontrar o Auror Bastinson, acabaram na traseira da casa, onde encontraram o bem-respeitado Lúcio Malfoy em frente o corpo de Mark. Depois Malfoy fez uma ressalva: "Eu sou Salazar Slytherin e matarei mais inocentes". Aparatou antes que os três homens pudessem fazer algo._

Continuava descrevendo como o Ministério havia encoberto a fuga de Lúcio de Azkaban e como ele estava louco por proclamar-se Slytherin. Gina ficou entediada após o quarto parágrafo e colocou o jornal sobre a mesa.

-Como você nunca me contou que era Lúcio quem tentava te matar? - Molly a questionou, olhando por sobre o café que preparava.

Gina encolheu os ombros e deslizou para um lugar ao lado de Draco.

-Eu vou para a biblioteca esta tarde. - Hermione anunciou.

-Para quê? - a senhora Weasley perguntou.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Rony a interrompeu.

-Mãe, você sabe como é a Mione com bibliotecas. Por que mais ela iria se não para checar um livro como _Mil e Uma Maneiras de Transfigurar Bolas de Algodão_?

Todos riram, menos Hermione, que bufou e cruzou os braços.

Depois do almoço, durante a tarde, Hermione voltou com os braços cheios de livros pesados e grossos. Gina estava mantendo sua mãe ocupada na cozinha, portanto não podia ver os livros de magia negra. Juntaria-se a todos assim que conseguisse escapar.

Todos sentaram-se no chão em volta dos livros.

-Chequei cada um que pensei que poderia ser útil. - Hermione disse. -Então, acho que poderíamos começar a ler, não?

E foi o que fizeram. Hermione era a professora não-oficial, já que ela entedia quase tudo o que a maioria dos feitiços dizia. Parando somente para jantar, eles trabalharam até a noite. Finalmente, à meia-noite, Rony foi o primeiro a sugerir que parassem.

-Estou exausto! - ele reclamou.

-Pobrezinho. - Draco caçoou.

-Além disso, - Rony continuou, dando um olhar mortal a ele. - Nós aprendemos muito hoje. Não podemos terminar amanhã?

No dia seguinte havia outra reportagem sobre ataques, novamente feitos por Lúcio Malfoy.

A autópsia nos corpos dos Jacksons revelou o uso de extrema magia, magia que apenas poucos podiam controlar. As pessoas começaram a se perguntar se talvez Lúcio estivesse mesmo possuído por Salazar Slytherin.

Conforme os dias foram passando, Gina começou a aguardar o retorno a Hogwarts. "Pelo menos lá estarei segura", pensou. "Não terei que me preocupar com Slytherin surgindo do nada para me matar".

Cinco dias antes do retorno à escola, o senhor Weasley veio de Londres. Durante o jantar ele explicou a situação sobre Lúcio. Aproximadamente vinte pessoas haviam morrido por causa dele e o Ministério estava ficando desesperado.

-Eles não têm dúvidas de que Lúcio é Slytherin. - Arthur disse. -Não é meu departamento, mas ouvi que tudo o que têm que fazer é tirar o espírito de Slytherin do Malfoy, quer dizer, do Lúcio, e então ele estará desarmado novamente. Assim poderiam levá-lo de novo para Azkaban.

-Como poderiam tirar o espírito? - Gina imaginou.

-Bem, temos Dementadores. - Arthur disse soando cansado. -Mas o Ministério tem que pegá-lo primeiro. Eles estão começando a pensar que é improvável. Eles estão começando a achar que é improvável, então pensaram numa alternativa. Há um artefato mágico chamado "Caveira Sangrenta." É uma caveira humana feita de um cristal vermelho-escuro. Ela é muito valiosa e pode tirar a alma de qualquer um, como um Dementador, mas podem enfeitiçá-la para sugar a alma apenas de quem se deseja. A deixam num cômodo em que se imagina que a pessoa escolhida vai estar, e quando ela aparecer ela não manterá sua alma por muito tempo. Não querem que saibam sobre isso, obviamente, porque Slytherin ficaria cuidadoso onde quer que fosse para o caso da Caveira Sangrenta estar por perto. Mas praticamente todos no Ministério sabem sobre ela.

-Então por que não a usam? - Harry perguntou.

-Há um problema. - o senhor Weasley respondeu. -Não sabem onde está.

-O quê? - Rony disse.

-Não conseguem encontrar. A última vez que a viram foi em 1587, durante uma das guerras dos duendes. Muitas testemunhas disseram que o mundo pareceu se abrir e a Caveira caiu. Agora, isso deve ser superstição, porque o mundo não se _abriu_. Por outro lado, pessoas estiveram cavando por ela há séculos e não encontraram. Portanto, é mais possível que ela esteja escondida com alguém em algum lugar.

-Perfeito! - Gina gritou. -A única maneira de parar isso é pegar Slytherin e entregá-lo a um Dementador? Ninguém conseguirá fazer isso.

-Ele é muito poderoso. - Draco acrescentou falando baixo.

O senhor Weasley deu de ombros.

-Isso é só o que andei ouvindo. Tenho certeza apenas de uma coisa, a Caveira Sangrenta é real. E é, provavelmente, a melhor maneira de impedir Slytherin de matar.

* * *

N.A.: Desculpe, este capítulo ficou muito curto, mas tenho certeza que o próximo sairá rápido!!! Obrigado a quem mandou review!

N.T.: Agradeço aos reviews e, **principalmente**, a minha beta-reader fofa que voltou a revisar os textos para mim!!! Valeu Maricotta!!!!! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você! Ou melhor, não sei o que seria dos leitores sem você, afinal eu cometo uns erros, umas traduções meio ao pé da letra demais, né?! Te adoro!!!


	15. Epílogo de uma ficwriter

**Explicações: **

**Pessoal:**

**Desculpe me utilizar dessa postagem, que não é um capítulo extra da fic, para fazer uma divulgação, mas se você leu essa fic, ou outras minhas e gostou, é capaz de gostar dessa notícia:**

**Uma crônica minha foi escolhida para participar da antologia "Universo Paulistano" e quem quiser ler o texto e comprar meu livro, ficarei muitoooo feliz! Convido a todos para ir ao lançamento no próximo sábado (14 de março).**

**"Praiagrandense participa de coletânea literária sobre São Paulo**

**Lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo dia 14, na capital**

A funcionária pública da prefeitura de Praia Grande, Vivian Albuquerque, teve seu texto selecionado em concurso nacional para compor a coletânea literária "Universo Paulistano – Contos, crônicas e poemas de uma cidade que nunca dorme". O lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo sábado (14), a partir das 16 horas, no Espaço WN (Rua Jorge Augusto, 668, Penha, São Paulo).

Formada em Jornalismo pela Unisantos, Vivian teve seu conto selecionado ao lado de outros 53 textos, dentre 300 recebidos pela Andross Editora, responsável pela publicação. As obras foram analisadas pelo professor de literatura, Carlos Francisco de Morais e pelo editor da Andross, Edson Rossato, que assinam a organização da antologia. "Fico feliz em ter meu trabalho reconhecido e valorizado. Acredito que esse é o pontapé para iniciar minha carreira e me tornar uma escritora", comemora Vivian.

Os textos abordam as pluralidades da maior metrópole do País: suas formas, raças, credos, climas, arquiteturas, etc. De acordo com a editora Andross, a idéia é homenagear São Paulo pelos seus 455 anos de fundação.

Editora - Com quatro anos de mercado e 35 títulos publicados, a Andross Editora nasceu no campus da Universidade Cruzeiro do Sul, em São Paulo, para abrir espaço no mercado aos alunos que não tinham condições de publicar seus primeiros textos. Iniciou as atividades com obras acadêmicas, mas cresceu e se manteve no mercado graças a um modelo de negócio diferenciado: a publicação de antologias. Até hoje, a editora já lançou 19 livros deste tipo, e está com inscrições abertas para mais sete até o final do ano. Mais informações no site ."

**N.A.: Me chamo na realidade Vivian Albuquerque, e quem quiser saber mais sobre o texto me mande um e-mail!**

**Bijinhos**

**Biba Akizuki**


End file.
